


Sweet And Psycho

by wonhunny17



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Gen, M/M, Multi, Psycho Jeongin, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhunny17/pseuds/wonhunny17
Summary: "he gunned a guy on his head"- "What? You guys do it all the time? And suddenly I'm not allowed to do it when you guys can do it?"-Yang Jeonginage: 20 years oldWrongly accused for attempting to kill his parent and was sent to a juvenile school a week before his high school graduation. After two years in Rose Wood he thought he would stay there for the longest of the time until his uncle took him in. With his parents abandoning him and his uncle taking him in, he hoped for a normal life only to be involved in something he shouldn't be involved with.Start: 20/9/2019Finish:  / / /





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing 😂

What would you feel if one day you're accused of being a murder? And worse your parents attempt murder— yes, very unfortunately those two were still alive. Sure, he had some fights with them and they abused him at times but it wasn't enough for him to turn all psycho and stab his mother with a broken piece from a vase that was used to hit the father's head. That was oddly specific but he really did not do it. He was just an in innocent senior student in high school who was about to have his graduation in a week but instead of going to his graduation, he was forced to stay in the jail for further investigation.  
He was scared and terrified by the other criminals who had glared at him the first time he entered the place and how his parents' family disliked him for being bisexual didn't help either. They were probably happy that he was sent to the jail. He was a minor and he had to be sent to a juvenile school where nightmare taunt him every single night and he had to bear himself from not getting on anybody's temper, not that many people dared to mess with a psychotic kid that might just kill them with a fucking chainsaw or something. 

In short, Yang Jeongin was one unlucky innocent brat who still wet himself in bed if he watched horror movie before bed time but people chose to believe that he killed his parents because he was a psychotic child. Even if he was a psycho, what a great way to solve a problem...you're sick and they send you to hell. 

His time in the juvenile school should be longer than two years but his uncle bailed him out. His uncle was the only guy with a brain in his family. He knew Jeongin, the innocent kid would never try to kill a person. "You're going to get out from here soon, don't you want to give me a hug?" It was the guard who had befriended him asked. Jeongin sniggered as he carried his packed stuffs and pushed the guard away. "Nope— you need to get used with no hug. Plus, I attempted to kill my parents, aren't you afraid?"  
The guard laughed. "I believe you don't do it kid. I saw and met your parents, they're a pair of assholes— wait! They're your parents I shouldn't —" Jeongin laughed again. "They're not my parents anymore and not my legal guardian. My uncle is" He said before giving teddy—the guard, a big full hug before letting go. "I see my uncle is here" He beamed before letting go, waving at the big guy, his forever favorite guy, teddy. 

"You're ready?" His uncle said, pushing himself away from the wall. Jeongin nodded, lifting the bag in his hand. "I got it all packed! I'm so ready to get out from this fucking hell" 

"Language, innie. I swear, just what did they teach you in here?" The older male shook his head, one hand massaging the temple of his forehead.

"How to survive when a group of gang point guns at you" Jeongin joked as he placed his luggage inside his uncle's car trunk. "That's not funny at all" His uncle said as they both entered the car. Jeongin looked back at the horrifying building and smiled. 'It's far uglier from afar' he said before sitting back properly, turning the radio on a certain channel that play all the oldie songs. As the saying goes — old but gold. "So, if old is gold...is new a platinum?" 

"Shut up, innie"  
"Yes, Sir!" He zipped his mouth after saluting. 

\---  
"Say, why are you not married yet? This is literally the best pancake I had ever eaten!" Jeongin said as he pour more and more honey on the top of his pancake. Jaebum sighed, taking the honey bottle from his nephew.

\- "You literally had been eating this for three months already" 

"Well, it keeps getting better and better and look! Our honey is almost gone! You want me to buy it for you?" Jeabum shook his head, sitting down in front of him, one hand holding a newspaper while the other was holding a cup of coffee. "Who even read newspaper nowadays? We have phone you know?" Jeongin said as he scrolled through his phone before purchasing something. Jaebum raised his eyebrow, folding the newspaper.

"Did you just purchased something? " 

Jeongin nodded, smiling from eye to eye. He turned the phone around and showed that he just bought a couple of socks again. "Why do you even need those? You literally brought 10 pairs just the other month." Jeongin shook his head at his uncle's ignorance. "Do you know that without socks! Your shoes, your clothes, your hair and your accessories would be futile? I need socks to match my outfits" 

"Yeah, do whatever you want Mr.Yang. it's your money anyway. Go buy your socks or whatever"Jaebum said in defeat. 

He knew that his nephew had been working part time job at a few cafes but he didn't know that it was to buy those socks. He couldn't understand what his young nephew was thinking. " what Mr.Yang? That's my father not me" Jeongin said before picking up his wallet on the table. "I'm going now for work. I will buy honey on my way back!" 

"You don't need to buy the honey, I will—" before Jaebum could say anything, Jeongin had already ran out from the house. He seriously couldn't comprehend how people suspect him to do such a crime. He couldn't even hurt an ant, how could he try to kill his parents? But well, his sister was annoying. Even he sometimes felt like killing her or stuff her back inside their mother's womb, only then could he have a peaceful life. 

He stared at the clock on the wall and contemplated whether he should go to work early or not. It wasn't even necessary for him to go early to the office because he was going to meet a client at noon and all his paper works were inside his room. He sat down. He would go work later and enjoy his breakfast for now and the only thing he didn't know was, he would regret not going to work early. He could only struggle when the people he hated entered his house and took him away. 

And when Jeongin returned from work, he couldn't find where his uncle was. Everything was clean and untouched but he got a bad feeling about people breaking in or something. He thought he was being paranoid until he called his uncle and found his phone laying on the dining table as it was this morning.

Sudden feeling of nausea and fear overwhelmed him. "It's not funny, uncle!" He said as he placed the bottle of honey he bought on the top of the kitchen's counter. He started panicking, he went around the neighbourhood but he wasn't anywhere. His uncle had gone missing and he hurried to the police station but the police wouldn't bother to entertain him if his uncle hadn't been gone for at least 24 hour. 

"You don't get it! He never leave his phone! He's basically one with his phone!" 

"Jeongin!" He couldn't continue ranting to the police officer when he heard his uncle's voice. An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over him when he saw his uncle who was holding his knees, breathing heavily after running all the way to the police station. The police officers weren't entertained by the reunion and asked them to leave politely. Jeongin was sure if his uncle didn't come at that time, he would have bitten the officer's ear off his head. 

"Where. Had. You. Been?!" Jeongin stressed very words to show his anger. 

"Your parents house" Jeongin stopped walking, a complicated expression was displayed on his face before a gust of cold wind slapped his face—it was unpleasant. "They came and dragged me, asking me why I took you in"

"And why did you?" Jeongin never asked because he was afraid of the answer. 

—"..." There was no answer and Jeongin was about to tell Jaebum that he didn't need the answer when the older told him "because you're my cute little nephew who peed on his bed when he was 7 because I told him a ghost will eat him if he doesn't sleep" Jeongin groaned at the memory. It wasn't a very good memory that he was fond of. "And not the bloody psychopath kid who tried to kill his annoying parents which would be an understatement if he really did it"

"I don't know whether to say awe or to say eww" 

—"Just don't say anything then." Jeongin giggled at his uncle's annoyed face.

"So, I picked this up today!" Jeongin said , laughing to dismiss their topic from before. In his hand was a red pendrive and Jaebum didn't know where the kid found it. "It could be porn"

"Jeongin, you're like 5. Stop it and throw that away"


	2. 2

He didn't throw the pendrive away but he also didn't open it. He wasn't interested to see what was inside. He was thinking that it wasn't right to check other's privacy and he wished to return it to the owner. It would have been a lot easier if there was anything written on the pendrive but there wasn't any. Whether he liked it or not, he had to open it to see what was inside to find the owner.

"Whatever...it could just be some picture or porn" He pulled out his laptop from underneath his bed, plugging on the charger since he had used up all the batteries, staying up to watch some horror movie to toughen himself up [he couldn't sleep at all after watching it and had to sneak inside Jaebum's room to sleep with his uncle]

He waited patiently before he put the pendrive on. As the light inside his room was turned off due to him wanting to save the electricity bill, he was only illuminated by the light of his laptop and he had to narrow his eyes to get used to the light.

—click!

He click on the folder but before he can further investigate what was inside, he was called by his uncle

"Innie! Can you come here?" He immediately closed the folder and stood up, putting his laptop aside. "Yeah?" He said as he rushed to the living room where his uncle was just chilling around. "Can you buy salt from the convenience store? I forgot that we don't have any anymore"

Jeongin nodded his head before he went into his room and turned the laptop off, he took his hoodie and slid under it. His head popped out from the hole of the hoodie and a grin appeared on his face when he realized that he would be meeting with that cute freckled guy in the convenience store again. He had to be honest that he had a little crush over the guy and when he went there to buy honey a few hours ago, he got all giddy inside his stomach when the cashier asked him "honey?" His face had turned all red and mostly because he didn't expect to hear the cashier speaking English and 'calling' him honey. 

With the freckle boy in mind, he jogged down the street, feeling happy to see him again. "He wouldn't think that I'm a creepy stalker, right?"

Jeongin stopped skipping and started biting his nails. He shook his head and rushed to the convenience store. 

—Ring!

The bell on the door rang like usual and everything seemed pretty normal inside of the store but it was...only the freckled boy was not at his counter—instead a lady with a tired face was looking at him. At the least she tried to smile at Jeongin who was very disappointed of her presence. He walked slowly around the store to make sure that the freckle boy wasn't just hidden somewhere but he proved himself wrong when he saw nobody.   
He quickly grabbed a pack of salt and went to the front counter. The lady scanned the price on the packaging before putting it inside the plastic bag. "That will be—" He wasn't focusing when the lady asked him to pay, instead he braven himself enough to ask "where is the boy who work here?" 

The lady stared at him confusedly and he was quick to understand that she wasn't supposed to say anything about the people who work there because of their privacy. He immediately dropped the topic with a bright smile. "Never mind I asked that" He paid for the salt and walked out from the convenience store but stopped walking when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and walked towards the wall of the convenience store, taking a peek behind the building. He let out a small gasp before hiding himself behind the wall.   
There was the cute cashier, Felix as written on his name tag. He was on phone with somebody and Jeongin didn't mean to eavesdrop. He wanted to walk way and not bother the cute guy but he heard something "I lost it! But I didn't mean to! I know it's important!" 

Jeongin tilted his head, folding his hands together. The pretty boy had lost something? It wasn't his problem but something was telling him to stay longer and he did. "Yeah, it's your precious pendrive! Fine! I will find it! I swear, I would even marry whoever found it" Jeongin's heart skipped a beat before he ran way— I need that pendrive! He screamed in his head. It might not be the freckle boy's friend's pendrive but it was worth the try. 

"I got the salt!" He screamed as he entered the house and threw it on the kitchen's counter. Jaebum sighed at his nephew once again before looking back at the telly. "I got the salt so I need to get my man" He said as he entered his room. He unplugged the pendrive and gave it a quick peck.

"And you will be the key. Who knew I would be married by tomorrow" He mumbled as he walked out from the room, Jaebum watching him closely.

-"And where do you think you're going?"

"Er...to the convenience store?" He looked at his uncle, wishing that he wouldn't dig at further but he did anyway. " and for what? You just return from there" 

"To buy...sugar! I figured that since our salt is finished...so will the sugar, right?I think about it late" Great logic except for it's not very logical. "No you're not going anywhere pass 11."

"It was literally 10:30 when you told me to go buy salt"

—"and it took you 30 minutes to buy one pack of salt" Jeongin wanted to fire back with a 'then why didn't you buy it in your own?'but he decided to leave it at that and walked into his room. "My wedding can wait until tomorrow" He sighed, throwing himself on his bed and looking at the pendrive as if it was a golden key. 

When he closed his eyes, it was much easier since the day came earlier than he thought. He jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom, washing his face with fresh water before taking a quick shower. He didn't like being in the shower for too long early in the morning, it made him wide awake and he didn't like that. He wanted to sleep. However, this time it wasn't the cold water that woke him up but the fresh memory from last night did. He wondered if he go right now, would the freckle boy be there? He was supposed to be there around noon. "Great, more time to panic!" he groaned and went towards his wardrobe.

He did all he could do to kill his boredom —singing, dancing, playing games, reading, watching television and talking to himself in the mirror.

When noon came, he ran faster than anyone could. He was glad that he asked his boss from the café to let him free for one day to rest. 

—Ring!

A wide grin was on his face when he saw the freckle boy turning his head around."oh, it's honey?" Jeongin held his chest. "God...please have mercy on me" 

—ok, first...let's not say anything that will freak him out.

"Hi, cute guy who have stars on his face" — alright! A failure!


	3. 3

"What do you mean by a guy came with the pendrive?" Felix was on the phone, making a call to whoever was on the other line but Jeongin assumed it was the friend who had lent the pendrive to Felix. 

"Can't we just let him go,Chan? He said he didn't open it" Chan scoffed. "And you believe him? How in the world did he know it was yours? He must had opened it" Felix didn't think about that thoroughly.

He looked at the fox like kid before asking him. "How did you know this is mine?"

Jeongin slapped his nape. He should have known he would be questioned. In the end, he had to admit that he overheard Felix the night before. "I was buying salt last night and I overheard you when I was walking out that you lost a pendrive? It all made sense since I found this outside the store" 

Felix didn't need to tell Chan since he heard it all by himself. "That's worser. He heard our conversation" Even though Felix couldn't see Chan's face, he knew the older was massaging his forehead. "Ask the kid which group is he from. YG? Pledis? Cube?" Felix widened his eyes.

"Chan! I don't think he is—"

"Just ask him! For goodness sake, just bring him to me" Felix looked at Jeongin with a terrified look. He was going to be scolded by Chan but he was more terrified that he might or might not have involved Jeongin in some kind of dark shits. As much as he wanted to disobey Chan, he couldn't and he wouldn't dare. "Chaerin! Can you take over?" He yelled to the small lady who Jeongin had seen a few times over his frequent visit to the convenience store. 

"Erm...is it alright if my friend want to see you?" Jeongin raised his eyebrow but nodded anyway. It could just be the friend wanted to thanks him, he thought and that was the dumbest thought ever. He didn't even know what he was getting himself involved with. 

They walked a few building away and Felix had been trying to cheer him up even though he didn't need to because Jeongin was not even upset or anything but the older thought he needed this. He will be meeting with chan and that ain't good, mate. 

The idea of chan killing him was not good either. When they arrived at the end of the road, a car arrived to pick them up and Jeongin, that dumb kid thought —wow, the friend must be rich to have a chauffer. 

He sat inside the car, not saying anything and just staring at Felix's freckles that he wanted to touch so much. "W--what?" Felix stuttered once he realized that he was being stared at. Jeongin immediately looked away, face red as he shook his head. " nothing, you're just too cute" he whispered the last part and let the silence take over again. It was honestly a very awkward moment that he wished to end quickly. —right, just a quick 'you're welcome' and I could go home or marry Felix. He thought as the arrived in front of a big mansion like house.

"Holy muffin!" Jeongin said as he gawked at the big house. "Is this even a house? How do people even live here?", 

Felix tried to hold his snigger and kept a stern face on before escorting Jeongin to meet Chan. " say what does your friend do for living? Is he killimg people for money or something ?" Felix flinched at the sudden mention of killing and smiled in return, not saying anything. 

"Is that a chandelier?" Jeongin gasped when he saw the lights hanging on the ceiling. "It's my first time seeing one in front of me" he said in awe when he bumped into someone's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry" He said and bowed. "Oh, who is this Felix?" It was a voice that he didn't recognize. "Oh, this —"

"Felix! My room now!" Another unrecognisable voice called out. Jeongin snapped his head to the voice's direction. "Chan!" Jeongin studied the man's face. So, that's chan, he thought while seizing him up and down— good looking but not as much as Felix. 

Jeongin was then dragged by Felix, his nail digging into Jeongin's skin, making the younger out of the two males hiss in pain. "Whatever he do, don't get angry" Jeongin wasn't registering what was said to him because he was preoccupied by the pain on his hand, begging Felix to loosen up his grip. "I'm sorry" The freckled boy said when Chan asked them to sit down.

Jeongin frowned, why was Felix so scared of his own friend? Did he stole his yogurt or something? "Leave him here" Felix widened his eyes, shaking his head as he stared at Jeongin with sympathy. Chan sighed. "Felix, I won't do anything to him." Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Felix walked out from the room, greeted by Minho who was as confused as him outside the room. The last thing he heard from Felix as he got out was "I hope he'll be fine"

"Hey, what does he mean by—" when he turned his head back to Chan, he wasn't expected to see a gun being aimed at him. He let out a dry chuckle. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. Chan shook his head. "What did you see in that pendrive?" Jeongin frowned, he wasn't interested in those kind of thing. Was the porn that good until this chan guy got this angry and pull out a toy gun?

"Nothing? Cuz, I didn't even open it. Is this a new way to say thank you? If so,I don't feel appreciated at all" He said as he pushed himself up, ready to leave when Chan pressed the gun against his forehead. 'Well, ain't this fun?' Jeongin was starting to get worried because the gun suddenly didn't seem like a toy gun anymore. It was pretty similar with Teddy's gun, just that it was a little bit bigger in size. "What did you hear when you eavesdrop Felix then?" 

Jeongin started to sweat. His brain processing things up, the guards outside the house, the driver who had a scar on his face and Felix who seemed rather calm about all of this, except for the time when Chan asked to meet him. He key out a small gasp— "are you guys in some sort of gang?" Maybe, he shouldn't have said that. He just added one more reason for Chan to pull the trigger. Jeongin laughed. "I'm joking. You guys looked too nice to be in one. Is this a toy? It's cute" He said as he pushed the gun away from his head and at that moment, chan chose to pull the trigger, bullet passing through a ceramic vase. 

—slam!

Jeongin who was shaking in fear, turned around and saw Felix running in, telling something at Chan but he didn't know what it was as he had blacked out, falling into abyss, whispering one last sentence to himself 'damn, Felix look hot getting angry' 

-  
"Are you crazy, hyung?! He's just a kid!" Felix said as he supported Jeongin's body. "Look! He's out of cold! Why would you even use your gun!" 

"Look, I need to make sure that he isn't going to harm us" Felix rolled his eyes. "By what? By harming him? What's the different, hyung?" Felix slapped Jeongin's face a few tines but the kid wouldn't wake up, he was in la la land, dreaming about flying on a purple cotton candy. "He's going to be fine, he's just out from the shock" Minho said when he observed Jeongin. He looked at Chan and sighed. "Why don't you take a rest? I will handle everything with this kid, the better way" He looked at Felix and smiled. "Why don't you carry him to the guest room, first?" Minho asked Felix.   
-  
Jeongin was dreaming. A moment ago, he was dreaming about unicorn and cotton candy but after a few hours, he started dreaming about bad things— his parents, abusing him and him killing them. "You shouldn't be born"

"You murderer" He woke up, breath quickened and sweat drenching him. It wasn't a good dream, not at all. He new he wasn't at fault but continuously being told that you're a killer can brainwash you to believing in those words, wouldn't you?

—creak...

He turned his head around and saw someone opening the unfamiliar door. He tried to remember where he was and finally recalled he was in Felix's friend's house. "Hey...honey" Jeongin's heart started thumping.

"Erm....you can just call me Jeongin" Felix smiled, sitting down beside him before handing him a glass of water. Jeongin took it, gulping the water down his throat as soon as he drank it. He didn't know he was that thirsty. "I'm sorry about my friend" he shook his head. "Don't be but what is this place exactly? I had only known you for like a few minutes and boom a lot is happening"

"Don't ask. This is all my fault. If I didn't just lost the pendrive, this wouldn't happen" Jeongin sighed, again with the damned pendrive. "Do you want me to send you home?".Jeongin lifted his head and nodded, his uncle might be wondering where he was at then moment. 

" where do you think you are going?" Standing by the door frame was Minho, he had a stern look on his face. "I'm sending him home, hyung. What's wrong?"

"Chan is going to get crazy if you send him home just like that. Let's just discuss things and—" Felix shook his head, he was against this. "He's a normal citizen and we're not risking his life to be tangled up with our business"

Minho raised both of his hand, giving up. "In not the bad guy here. You do you. Just make sure Chan doesn't blow up or something. He's kind and all but he's not the sweetest when he's mad"

Felix nodded before looking at Jeongin. "Can you stand up?" Jeongin jumped off the bed and started jumping around. "Seem so" He said because last time he checked he wasn't weak on the legs.

"Good, let's get out of here and return to our normal life alright? And today didn't happen" Jeongin nodded. He also didn't want to be tangled up in at kind of shit but he thought when Felix said normal life, it would be him crushing on Felix everyday as he visits the convenience store but it was as if Felix had disappeared.

Days become weeks and weeks become months. No news or whatsoever, he disappeared along with his friends. The mansion had been emptied and nobody was living there any longer. It was weird, Jeongin thought but he needed to continue his life. 

When he got back that day, his uncle had scolded him for turning his phone off but guess what? His phone wasn't with him. He had left it back at the mansion but he promised Felix not to go there anymore, saying good bye but not knowing it was their last good bye. 

"Such a shame" Jeongin said as he walked out from the convenience store. "If he wasn't in some sort of gang, he would make a cute boyfriend"


	4. 4

"Can I kill myself?" Jaebum shook his head and pushed his nephew's head away from his face. "You're getting a real work but you want to kill yourself?" Jeongin shook his head.

"How can I? They're willing to accept an ex-convict like me!" He went around the house, searching for a neck tie and remembered he saw one just hanging around his uncle's room. "And it's JYP ! JYP!" 

He knew getting a work in JYP was like getting blessed by the god. JYP mean money and money mean good life and good life mean he could do whatever he wanted to! "But seriously, how did I even get this job? A streamer? Streamer in JYP? " His uncle rolled his eyes, taking the necktie from his nephew and getting a new one that suits his outfit. "Wear this one. You were from a performimg school before, so, of course they see that"

"Yeah, but that's before people think that I tried to ki— oh, holy guacamole! I'm going to be late!" Jeongin said, jumping from the dining table, still tying the necktie as he made his way out. "Do you want me to send you there?" Jeongin shook his head, yelling back "I'm a full grown man! I can take care of myself!" He did forget that he was almost kidnapped into a gang about 5 months ago but let him dream that he could protect himself.   
-  
"Are you getting used to work?" –seungmin, his new senior said to him. Jeongin laughed, rubbing his nape. "I don't really know since it's my first day" Seungmin laughed, pinching Jeongin's cheeks. "You're a cutie, aren't you?" Jeongin blushed at the compliment, he hadn't been called one for a long time because he didn't socialize a lot. "Then—"

"Seungmin! Can you help me with this printer? It's not working again!" Seungmin immediately turned his head to the voice, "do it yourself, Changbin-hyung. I'm busy here" Changbin rolled his eyes "busy what? Busy flirting with the new guy?", Seungmin sighed before dismissing himself from Jeongin. " you can go to your streaming room" Jeongin nodded and beamed brightly before skipping to his room. 

JYP was a big streaming company. Maybe back in the days, people do streaming for fun but people can make money from it! It's a fun job with great fortune...it just that, you need to be entertaining and patient. He could request to do streaming from home but he didn't have the equipment and decided to just go along with it. This wasn't his dream job, he had wanted to be a singer but how can he be when he had a record on him. At least, if he do streaming, he could hide his face and sing, there's many streamer who does that and nobody complain about it. Just asking for face reveal from time to time.

He sat inside the streaming room and sighed. The room was decorated just like how he wanted it to be. The wall white, very simple but many pictures were plastered all over it, mostly the picture he took during his leisure time. The over all picture was very chilling and calming. He had many hobbies and photography was one of them. He made sure to take any scenery he found fascinating and print it into a picture. 

"Hi!" He said when the stream started, there was barely any viewer. The people that entered the streaming room was either bored or curious since there was a new streamer. Seungmin did warned him there will be some mean viewers trying to bully him but of course, Jeongin didn't even care about being bad talked. He was already immune against that kind of thing. —'why are you hiding your face?' Was what one of the viewer asked and Jeongin just chuckled, his eyes formed into a half crescent. Even though only half of his face were shown, the viewer couldn't help but think he's cute. He fixed the mask he was wearing before answering. "I don't want to show my face but is it alright for me to show my voice?" 

\- 😈 if your voice's not good enough, I want to see ya face"

Jeongin laughed before acting as if he was scared "oh,no...my voice is not that good" But boy, did he lie? As soon as he opened his mouth and sang against the microphone, the viewers immediately swooned. They didn't expect to hear such a beautiful voice from a streamer. They wondered whybhe didn't audition to become an idol instead. Most streamer who sing have good voices but not very skilled but this boy knew how to control his voice. 

"Was that bad? Do I need to show my face?" He laughed once he finished singing. Behind the computer, the viewer who asked for face reveal immediately attacked the keyboard.

\- no, thanks. Your voice is enough for me...I dunno what to do if I see your face...die in happiness maybe? ✊😔

Jeongin bursted into laughter. "Oh, come one. Don't be silly. I don't want you to die. Please live for me" How could girls and boys not swoon over that? Soft boy with soft baby pink hair and aesthetic room with amazing voice? Fennec Fox room immediately became a thing. Nobody knew how he looked like but they were 100% sure he's good looking. 

"I really enjoyed talking to you guys, but I have to go. Thank you for staying and because I was so nervous...this is my first streaming and all but you guys are so friendly. See you guys around!" Jeongin ended the stream and sighed in his chair before stretching his body. 'That was fun' he said as he pushed himself up, walking out when a person stumbled down when he opened the door.

"Seungmin hyung?" He tilted his head, the older grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't know you could sing"   
Jeongin's face turned red. "You heard?" Seungmin nodded. "I thought the room was supposed to be soundproof" He mumbled as he looked around, Seungmin following his gaze. "It is but I saw your live through our application and decided to see how you're doing here" Jeongin nodded, he forgot that even streamers could see other streamers streaming.   
"Seems like it's going well for you. Are you going home now?" Jeongin shook his head. "I'm going to buy Chinese food before going home"

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Jeongin immediately shook his head. "It's just a few blocks away but thank you for the offer. I appreciate that" but if his uncle see him with another guy, he would not stop asking about his new friend and he didn't want that. Jaebum would not stop talking for like hours, telling him how important it was to choose good friends. 

-  
When he walked to the Chinese restaurant, he had called Jaebum, telling him how his days went, leaving the part where Seungmin decided to befriend him. "Why are you so worried about me? I'm just buying food not drugs" 

While waiting for his food, he did nothing and merely stare at people like a creep. He didn't even try to entertain himself with his phone or something. He liked the atmosphere inside the Chinese restaurant. Many families were there, just enjoying themselves. Table number 10 had a pair of elderly couple, feeding each other with noodle. Table 2 had a single mother laughing with her children. Table number 6 had a big family, chatting loudly. Table number 9 people pointing guns at each other. How peaceful— hold up. "Pointing guns at each other?" He asked when the atmosphere inside the restaurant became chaotic.

"What the actual muffin?" He said as he slowly crouched down, crawling towards a table to hide under it. "Oh, hi?" He said to a stranger that was also hiding just like him. The stranger nodded, not paying attention as he was scared for his life. "Why do you think they're fighting? Do you think they're gangster?" Jeongin asked, taking a peek at the situation, the stranger pulling him back underneath the table. "Do you want to die? I'm getting out of here, kid" the stranger said and slowly crawled away, going to the backdoor. "How can I leave when my food is not ready" he said, biting his nail while hoping the gang fight would stop soon so he can get his food sooner. 

"You JYP brats really is starting to get on my nerve" Jeongin raised his eyebrow. JYP brat? What JYP brat? He was one but were they fighting with people from his company. If so, he couldn't just stay still for good sake. He looked out again and saw a very good looking tall guy rolling his eyes with a shorter boy who seems to be annoyed as well. "J.one, did you hear what he called us?" .

"Yeah, he called us JYP brats" Jeongin went back underneath the table, shaking his head.He wasn't going to go all iron man to save those people.

He nodded, having a mutual agreement with himself to hide under the table until all of it settle down until his phone suddenly rang. 'Wow ain't that good?' He panicked as he tried to turned his phone off, cursing at Jaebum for calling him at that time. 

"Who's there? Get out!" Jeongin shut his eyes, hoping that it wasn't him but he had to get out if he didn't want to be shoot on the head. "Don't shoot! I'm a noob" He said as he slowly crept out from the table.


	5. 5

Jeongin was having a sense of déjà vu. Gun being pointed at his forehead might just be his new thing. He internally slapped himself, it wasn't the time to joke around. He raised both of his hand and fought himself to not throw a glare at the asshole who was threatening to shoot him. "What are you doing down there,kid?"

"Hey, asshole leave the kid alone! He's normal citizen!" The bad guy smirked. "What? Since when do I care about normal citizen? Come on kid, what were you doing down there? Did you call the police?" Jeongin shook his head, denying as much as he could. "I'm just waiting for my order!" Oh man, was that the dunbass answer ever? Yes, it was. Before he knew it, he was forced to be on his knees. "Now, hyunjin, what will you do if I kill this kid?"

"What's wrong with you?!" J.one said ,pointing gun at the bad guy. "What about you too, J.one. Betray Chan and come with us." J.one and Hyunjin frowned. They would never be a betrayer even if they had to kill others for it. "Then I guess, I would kill this kid and continue killing others around yo—" Jeongin remembered something he learn in the juvenile school. —if someone is pointing a gun at you, it mean danger and when you're in danger, attack.   
He quickly kicked the guy's shin, looking back where he saw a ceramic vase, grabbing it before throwing it on the bad guy's head—crash! Jeongin friend at the loud sound but he didn't care, he grabbed the gun from the bad guy's hand and threw it far across the room. "I told you I was just waiting for my order!" But, the bad guy had already passed out. Who wouldn't at this kind of situation?

He turned his head to look at the two stunned boys and smiled at them before going into the kitchen. "Erm...my order?" He asked one of the waiter who was shaking in fear. One of them pointed at the plastic behind the counter. Jeongin smiled and took his order before exiting through the back door. He just hoped that the bad guy wouldn't wake up and find him. Good thing he was still wearing his mask.  
-  
Jeongin had a lot of thought and one of it was the crazy week. He learnt how to tie a necktie, he bought a new phone and an iPod, got accepted into JYP and got a gun pointed on his head again. If jaebum heard any of this, he would start panicking.

He didn't want to think about it, he was only looking forward to his work the next day. He had already prepared a new song to sing and he couldn't wait to meet with the viewers again. He was finally living like a normal person and he wouldn't risk it.

He slept like a log, it had been a tiring days that had took all of his energy. He loved his new job and his coworkers were nice. There wasn't any drama he expected at his work place. JYP seemed too nice to be true. He thought maybe there's at least one or two dirty business around the company.

When he went to work again the next day, he was so excited since he had prepared a new song to sing — tomorrow, today by a duet singer that he liked. The song itself wasn't very complex but he liked how soothing it sounded and he even got a lot of comments saying that his talent was too high quality to be true and some even asking if he wasn't real.

To lighten up the mood, he chatted and had a few conversation with the viewer until one of them asked him 'did you eat?' He shook his head, saying that the last thing he ate was the Chinese food he got last night. There was many comments about that, asking whether he saw what happened. 'There's a gang fight in the Chinese restaurant! Were you there?'   
Again, he was grateful that he had his mask on, if not people can read his face easily and see he was uncomfortable about it. He just laughed nervously. 'Gang fight? I didn't see one. I probably went before or after the fight started' he lied. If he said, he was there and saw what happened, there's just that little risk where the bad guy see this and attack him or something. He even considered buying a new mask, probably a black mask instead of the white one he was wearing.

"I had fun talking to you guys again! See you tomorrow!" He said, waving to the camera before turning every equipment off. As usual, he had made it a habit to stand up and stretch after a long streaming.

—knock! Knock!

He turned his head to the door when a knock came through. "Yes?" He said when Seungmin entered the room with a worried look. "What's wrong?" Jeongin asked him but Seungmin just rubbed his nape before asking "did you really not seen the gang fight last night?" Jeongin raised an eyebrow 'now that's a weird question' Jeongin shook his head, lying again. "Why do you ask?"

Seungmin panicked a little before he answered "I'm just worried, that's all. After all, there's not many talented streamer like you. If anything happen to you, that will be sad. Wouldn't want to lose a jewel" Even though the words sounded pretty much made up, Jeongin decided to let it go. He was a talented streamer? Sure he was talented at singing and a bit of dancing but a jewel? He shook his head, thinking that it was said out of politeness.

He looked at the view of his previous live from a few minutes ago. About 2000 people. Well, that was good enough even though yesterday he got 7000 people as he became viralled as 'the cute boy with angelic voice'. Sudden popularity wouldn't be any good. It's easier for you to go down.  
He was just worried that one of the people from his past life would somehow recognize him and start spreading bad rumours. Since he was just starting, he was sure there would be many bad guy coming his way. Some stupid gang fights and stupid gangster shouldn't be in his way when he was just starting to get a life and maybe, he would one day be brave enough to show his face to the world again. Everytime he walked out from house, he would be wearing a hoodie and a mask, even during hot days. One thing for sure was that...being insecure wasn't fun— in fact, it's very scary.

He wouldn't even be able to protect himself without covering his face, yesterday, he could only do that reckless thing was because....he didn't know. It seemed like he was more comfortable and brave around bad guys since he had been in the juvenile school for so long.

"Jeongin?" He looked up from his computer and shrunk a bit in his seat when he saw who it was, Changbin. The older had a scary face, one that looked like he was always judging but Jeongin might just had misjudged Changbin. "Yeah?" The younger asked. "Just want to ask if you want to grab lunch with me and Seungmin"  
Jeongin looked at the computer and turns it off. "Of course" he said sheepishly as he stood up clumsily, the phone he placed on his thigh fell off. He panicked and checked if there was any crack on the screen.

Changbin laughed at the clumsy boy. Jeongin let out a small gasp. "I'll need to buy a new phone." He whispered, putting the phone into his pocket and smiling at Changbin.  
-  
"Do you need to fix your phone?" Changbin asked once the arrived at a restaurant, Seungmin looking up from his phone, raising one eyebrow. "What happen?"  
.  
"He broke his phone" Jeongin sighed, taking a seat. "Don't worry about it. I was going to buy a new phone anyway...it just that. It's my uncle's birthday gift for me" It was actually a gift after he got out from the juvenile school butbhe couldn't just freely talk about it. "Hrm? Maybe my friend can help."

"You have a technician, friend?" Jeongin asked, tilting his head. Seungmin shook his head. "But he's good with electronic stuff. Just give me your phone and I will ask him to fix it" Jeongin looked wearily at Seungmin and the elder finally realized something. He waved his hands around. "Off charge of course! For being my friend!"

"Friend?" Jeongin stared into space. The word friend suddenly made him feel a wave of weird feeling. Changbin and Seungmin both looked at each other, whispering things 'is he alright?' , 'I don't know..ask him'

"Ah...it just that. I don't really have friends. I was away for a few years so, I don't have friend here in Korea" the two older guys looked at him with pity, both melting in their seats for the cute guy. "Awe, don't worry Jeongin! Hyung, will be your friend!"  
Seungmin said, patting Jeongin's head. "Hey! That's not fair! Me too!" Changbin slapped Seungmin's hand away and patted Jeongin's head.

Jeongin was happy. He was happy beyond any words. Finally, he had friends. For days, he was happy and always looking forward to meeting gise two everyday. He met with Seungmin's friend who had fixed his phone. It was a friendly guy with sweet smile and he reminded him of a bear. He seemed like he would be a great hugger. They were quick friend, mostly because Woojin couldn't help but to take care of adorable children around him. When Jeongin said it would be rough if he had real children, Woojin laughed him off saying ' believe me..I have 6 under me'

"You seem like you enjoy your work so far" Jaebum said, setting down food on the table. Jeongin was excited. He always talk about his friends ,his work and viewer to him. He was too happy to contain himself and always ended up falling from his chair while talking.

But of course, all good things will end. When he came to work again, everything was a mess, as if the whole building was attacked by terrorist.


	6. 6

His breath quickened. He had woke up late and came to work late. He was grateful that he wasn't in any kind of danger but he hated himself for not being at the scene. He ran to Changbin's and Seungmin's room but both was not in their respective rooms. His hands were shaking as he dialled Woojin's number.

—tut...tut...tut.

It took him a few minutes before the call was answered. "H--hyung?" His voice was shaking and so was his body. "Jeongin? It's really not the time no—"

"Seungmin hyung and changbin hyung! Everyone... Everyone disappeared!" It was silent on the other line before woojin asked. "Where are you?" 

"Inside Changbin hyung's room at JYP building..." Woojin hummed. "Wait for me there."

"What's happening, hyung?" Woojin didn't answer. He ended the call, leaving Jeongin feeling terrified. He looked at the floor and gasped when he saw puddle of blood. The memory of his family replayed inside his head. Blood...red...blood. Blood everywhere. He wasn't scared of blood, it just bring back old memories but the fact that this was changbin's room and there was an attack triggered his panic attack. His heartbeat accelerated and he felt like the oxygen wasn't reaching his brain.

He hugged his body as he sat under Changbin's table, rubbing his shoulders as he rocked back and forth. "It will be fine..it will be fine. Woojin hyung is coming here. It will be fine. Nobody is going to die..but what if he doesn't come? What if...—"

—slam!

He suddenly felt himself being pulled into a hug. Warmth wrapped around him as he slowly relaxed into the hug. He looked up "woojin hyung?", Jeongin whispered with a broken voice.

"Can you stand up?" Jeongin nodded, pushing himself up but failed when he fell into Woojin. Woojin shook his head as he turned around, his back facing the younger."get on me" Jeongin shook his head but eventually climbed on Woojin's back when the older insisted. He cussed himself for having weak legs. 

The both of then went out in silent. What awaited them outside the building was a black car that made Jeongin's stomach churned, a sense of familiarity came rushing but he shrugged it away. He just ignored the fact that it looked similar to the car he rode a few months ago.

When the both of them entered the car, Jeongin relaxed and asked Woojin. "Where is Seungmin hyung? And Changbin hyung?" Woojin shook his head as they drove away. "I don't know either. What happened exactly?"

Jeongin shook his head the same way as Woojin. "I came late this morning but when I came everything was like what you saw and...there was blood in Changbin hyung's room." Not far behind, they heard sound of sirens, it was the police. Jeongin started panicking again. "Maybe I should call my uncle" 

Woojin nodded. He understood that the younger didn't want to worry his uncle, especially when he knew the younger didn't have his parents. "..." The younger looked at the older. "He's not answering me..." 

"Try again" woojin suggested, and he did as Woojin told him to but again, no answer from his only family. As if on cue, the news on the radio mentioned JYP and an unknown organisation that had attacked another company which had been working with JYP for over 10 years---BigHit. Jeongin gasped, his handshaking, BigHit was where his uncle was working at. His uncle never explained what his real work was, just that he had to meet with clients often but never went to deep. He only knew he work at BigHit. "My uncle work there" He shook Woojin's hand, pleading him to go to BigHit but the older ignored him and continued to drive towards their destination. 

"I know you are worried, Jeongin but now, you need to calm down. We will get help." Help? Jeongin screamed in his head. "Shouldn't we go to the police?" 

"Just calm down first and trust me" Jeongin felt like he wanted to cry but he had to collect his mind. Crying wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't solve his problem, his hyungs and uncle wouldn't suddenly pop in front of him.

Where they arrived was a big house that reminded him of bad memories. He stuck with Woojin all the way in; him looking around at everything when they arrived in front of a door at the end of the corridor. "Damn it! What's wrong with this stupid YG and their dogs?!" 

Jeongin's grip become tighter on Woojin's shirt when he hard the intimidating voice. It was too familiar that it scared him. "Woojin hyung? Is that you? Where did you go...do you know that— who is that kid?" Jeongin recognized the good-looking man. It was that Hyunjin guy from the Chinese restaurant. Jeongin's face paled when he scanned the room. He recognized these faces. Standing at the corner of the room with a concerned look was Minho, the one with widened eyes beside Hyunjin was Felix, The one biting his nails was J.one as he recalled the name from the bad guy and the one standing in the middle, glaring at him was no other than the man who had aimed a gun at him, Chan.

"Jeongin?" It was Felix who had called him hut he no longer had his stupid crush on Felix .He was scared. He his behind woojin's back, hoping he wouldn't be seen. "You know Jeongin?" Woojin raised his eyebrow. 

Nobody answered the question. Instead, it was Chan who talked. " why are you here?" He said while walking towards them. Jeongin held Woojin tighter. " I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he hated seeing the younger being scared. "Chan! Can't you see he's scared??" He didn't like the way how unwelcoming Chan was being. 

"He called me and told that there was an attack back at the company! He is the only one who can tell us what exactly happened!" Chan calmed down, going back to his seat while glaring at Jeongin.

"Hey, it's alright. Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Jeongin shook his head at Woojin's offer. The older ushered him to take a seat with him in the middle of the room. "Calm down Jeongin. You must be confused but remember...does anything come to your mind about the attack?" Jeongin shook his head. "I really came late to work. Suddenly everything was a mess and blood everywhere. It's like a group of demons just attacked the place"

"How are you so sure that he's not related to the attack?" Chan asked, woojin glaring at him. "Jeongin is innocent. He would never do a malicious thing like this"

"He's suspicious" Chan continued. "Just a few months ago he came with Felix and now with you. Isn't that fishy as hell?" Woojin slammed his hand on the table. "He works with Seungmin and Changbin! It wouldn't be suspicious! Can you not be so negative, chan?! You're always so positive. Why now?"

Jeongin flinched, this was the first time he had heard Woojin raising his voice. "Seung—" everyone looked at him. "Seungmin hyung...sent me a message and told me not to come. I think he sent me something but I can't open it and there's also a notice from the work group chat that there will be no work today but I came since it looked like it was a joke" Woojin raised his eyebrow.

"Give me your phone" Jeongin nodded and gave his phone. Woojin scanned the chat, and it was the truth. Seungmin did sent him a message 'don't come to work' and there was a link. When woojin clicked on it, he couldn't open it.

"Felix! Get me my laptop!" Felix nodded and ran to Woojin's room to get his laptop. Jeongin's eyes stayed at his hands, not daring to look up as he progressed what was happening. Woojin knew Chan, and he even yelled at Chan, meaning he was one of them, but he refused to believe it. Someone as gentle as Woojin was in a gang ? And he knew seungmin and changbin. Maybe they too...He sighed. He just wanted a new life, a new beginning with peace. A loving uncle, sweet friends and a great job that he enjoyed. 

"What now?" He said to himself but Woojin heard him well. "Maybe you want to take a rest first?" Jeongin shook his head. "What rest? I barely did anything to be tired"

"Can I go home though? What if my uncle is home?" Woojin shook his head "it's too dangerous. We will go check on him though and nobody mind you being here, RIGHT?" Woojin glared at Chan who sighed in defeat, raising both of his hands. "Just make sure he's not up to anything bad.I still don't trust him but you do you"

"Here, your laptop" Felix came into the room with Woojin's laptop. The older looked at him gratefully before turning his laptop on and connecting Jeongin's phone to his laptop. Jeongin wasn't sure what was happening but he saw Woojin typing some weird codes in his laptop. "Got it....it's a tracking system" 

"I got where they are" Chan immediately ran towards the table, he looked closely at the screen of the laptop, frowning when he recognize where the place was. "Isn't thisBlackPink's quarter? I should have known" 

"Minho, can you contact JYP now?" Minho shook his head. "I already tried multiples of time but he's not answering." 

"What about those people who worked at the normal department in JYP ENT?" Minho frowned. "Actually. Those people never come to work. It seemed like someone sent a notice to them that there will be no work today...except for Seungmin, Changbin and a couple of other who know"  
"Is it from the same group as the one Jeongin mentioned? And what about the number of the source?" Minho nodded. "Lee Seunghoon. This guy had been working with JYP for 3 years as a manager for some popular streamer. Always...weirdly close with everyone. Now that you think about it, Seungmin did mentioned about a creepy guy who always smile at him with a knowing look" 

Chan rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Call Twice and Got7 now."


	7. 7

Jeongin's POV

I wasn't entirely sure what the hell was going on around me. All I knew was that my uncle wasn't answering my phone call, I was left to hear the voicemail over thousands time to the point it irritated me. Woojin hyung said he would send somebody to check on my uncle at home but still, how could I 100% trust woojin hyung when all this time he had been lying to me about his job. He told me he was just a normal technician and I don't think being a part of a gang was normal for your daily technician.   
I don't know what to trust or which was the truth. I had to follow their words, worried that I might get on their nerve, something I learnt from that hell of juvenile school, Rosewood high. They brought me into a car, it wasn't the car that Woojin used before, it was a van that fitted all 5 of us— me, woojin, chan Felix and Minho. The other 2 had departed to my house.

From what I had just heard, we were meeting a another two groups of gangs that will help us to get back Seungmin and Changbin. I was relieved that they were going in a huge group since I didn't want anything to happen to Woojin hyung even though he had lied to me...but so did Seungmin and Changbin. I decided to push all of these ridiculous thoughts aside and focus on people who was dear to me.

"Chan" I lifted my head as they opened the van's door. Standing outside the van was a tall guy with a friendly smile on his lips. He didn't seemed like a threat until I saw the pocket knife in his hand. He was playing with it as if it was his toy.

"BamBam" The name rang in my ears and I swore I heard this name somewhere before. I stared at BamBam's face long enough but his face didn't ring a bell. BamBam wasn't a name you hear daily but it was familiar name, maybe it was just me.

"They took Jaebum" I flinched at the name and stared at BamBam once again. How did he know that name? I did not dare to ask, I just stare at him and let everything unfold. "I know where they are, where's the others? We need to hurry" Woojin said as he stepped out with a huge bag on his back, probably a bag filled with equipment I had no idea about.

"Jeongin, let's go" Felix said, dragging me out from the stuffy Van. The air inside suffocate me but the air outside made me shiver. I didn't like where things were heading to. BamBam seemed to notice me but he didn't say anything and escorted us into a room, where I saw 9 other men scattered in the room. "Everyone here got the message I sent?" Chan asked, cocking one of his eyebrows up, them nodding their head and one pointing his thumb at the weapons on the table. "I prepared this much, Is it enough?"   
The image of weapons on the table reminded me of my days in Rosewood and I involuntary shivered, Felix noticing my uncomfort.

He squeezed my fingers, reassuring me that it was going to be fine when Chan turned around glared at me. "Someone lock him in a room." I bit my lips and glared at him. Who was he to do that to me? Minho stepped out, shaking his head " you could use a better word, hyung. It's not lock him up...it's bring him somewhere safer to hide" things escalated quickly and the both of them fell into a heated argument until one of the gang who I supposed to be Day6 stopped them.   
The one who looked like the leader smiled at me "you must be jeongin. Don't worry, you will be safe in our place but we need to go now. If anything happen..." He looked at his members and smiled at one of them "he will be there for you, alright?"  
"Me?" The guy asked

"Yes, you Jae. Last time you cause big trouble for us, so, you need to stay and contact me if anything happen" Jae groaned, messing up with his own hair before giving in. "Fine! I'm a person of a big heart. I will accompany this kid! And- I will contact you if anything happen-" He said, quoting back what the leader just told him a moment ago.

All of them went out, the weaponry on the table was taken, leaving me and Jae with some handguns that was probably could be of use during emergency. "Hey, kid. You have a pretty shit luck, aren't you?" Jae asked as he took a big bite from an apple that he took out from a fridge. I frowned at him. What do you expect? Telling me something like that wouldn't make me smile brightly. Of course, I will give him a cold scowl.

"I'm going out to buy some snacks, you kid stay in this room and don't come out no matter what you hear. If you hear a knock or whatever, that's not me because I have my key!" Jae winked, dangling the key in his hand before going out. The night was reaching upon, the light from the full moon was illuminating the whole room and I felt chilly.

I tried to close my eyes and sleep but sleep wouldn't come easily if you have severe case of insomnia. I knew my body was reaching it's limit but my mind wouldn't let me sleep and even if I managed to sleep, I would be awoken in no time due to nightmares. I had been seeing nightmares for weeks and I was never brave enough to tell my uncle about it. Back in rosewood, I was close with the guard, Mr.teddy his real name was Mr.Jaewon but I call him bear because he reminded me of one. He was gentle and huggable, almost like a brother. If I ever had nightmare, he would come to the rooftop where I usually went when I'm having nightmares and sang me to sleep.

He would hold my hand and laugh at me if I drooled but I'm getting none of that now. The nightmares would always be there and I'm afraid I'm going crazy because of it.

-

_"get away from my wife!" I heard loud noises coming from the living room downstairs. I knew my mother said not to leave the room because I was grounded and not allowed to eat dinner with them but when I heard the loud shriek coming from my mother, I couldn't help _ _but_ _ race myself downstairs where I saw my mother on the ground bleeding and my father trying to fight a man in black._

_"You didn't pay us for years...do you think my boss would let you go? Actually think of it like this...do you think I will let you go?" The man in black said as he took out a cigarette, lighting it up._

_The man saw me and smirked. "Is that your son? He looks smart unlike his parents" Mrs. Yang shivered but a glow of hope shone on her face when she saw me. "You can take him if you want. Just like you said, he is smart unlike us. He could be of some use and you could let us go" the man in black laughed whole heartedly, telling his underlings to check around the house for money._

_"Why would I do that? The kid wouldn't be much to pay for what you owe us. All you know is to gamble and gamble. " he said as he raised hand to look at his watch when my father stood up and threw a vase at him. My father smiled in victory but the ceramic vase did nothing to the man. He was laughing like a maniac._

_"We're not some low leveled loan sharks, we won't kill you. We just want the money you owe us but you try to kill me? " he asked, laughing in disbelieve. "You're annoying me quite a bit. I did say I won't kill you but that doesn't stop me from half killing you" The man said as he took the shards of vase and stabbed my father "how do you like the pain?" My father let out a loud shriek and I ran to him, holding the bad guy's hand. "Let my dad go!" The man pushed me away, glaring at me. "Kid, I don't have anything against you—" he stopped talking when he saw the bruises on my hand. He looked at my parents in anger and scoffed. "You guys are lower than us, to abuse a kid."_

_"Look kid—-_

Jeongin woke up from his small nap, panting from the nightmare again, the night he didn't want to remember when he heard sound coming from the door. He stood up, reaching for the knob, foresaking Jae's words an hour ago before he pulled his hand again. He remembered what he was warned about. Knowing that someone other than him was at the house, he covered his mouth and hid inside the closet.

He felt his heart thumping quickly when he heard the sound of door opening. -is it jae? He thought hut was quickly answered when he heard a familiar voice. " where is the kid?! Jae said he's in here! Did he run! Did someone kidnapped him? Oh my god, chan is going to kill us" I opened the closet slightly and took a peek, I saw Hyunjin and J.one(?) Looking distressed by my absence. "I'm here" I said lightly before the both of them marched to the closet, opening it widely to see me almost curled up inside. "What are you doing in here?!", Hyunjin asked, looking at me with bewildered expression. " I...like dark places" I lied, literally cursing at myself for coming up with stupid reasoning when he could just say that he was hiding because he thought they were intruder.

"So, how is my uncle?" I asked them and the both of them shook their heads at me. "Don't worry, buddy. Chan will bring them back, our leader might seem like a rough guy but he is a real sweetheart" I almost snorted out loud, yeah, if pointing gun at a total stranger was a sweet thing to do, I had call him a sweetheart but no way in the hell was that guy a sweetheart.

J.one laughed at me, probably because of my expression. "Hey, I never really introduced myself, have I? I'm—"

"J.one" he widened his eyes when I told him his name. "Yeah but that's my name for work...real name is Jisung. Han Jisung" I nodded at him, of course there would be secret code or something like that. I should've take notes when I watched those mafia and gang movies where they do drugs and kill people. "How had you know my code name though?", I rubbed my nape, I didn't want to ell him that I knew it because we met at the Chinese restaurant, he had probably freaked out if he knew I was that weird kid who was more desperately to get his food than his life.

" ur...I heard it while you were talking with Chan and the others(?)" When I said that, Jisung didn't brother me anymore and Hyunjin was just playing with his phone, not caring much about us. "Hey, if you have any question...do ask away. Even though I can't answer all of it"

I looked at Hyunjin and at him. I was really curious about something. I leaned closer and whispered into his ear "do you guys sell drugs? Or kill people?" Jisung pulled away, widening his eyes before he bursted into laughter. "Oh, my god. Out of all question, that's what you were curious of? No, we don't sell drug"  
"But we do kill people if needed" I shivered at the thought of this cheerful guy killing. He didn't look like a person who would kill to be honest. "So, you guys don't do business? Shady business?" Jisung laughed again. "Of course we do shady business but not by selling things...we sell informations and we kill people if need—"

"Hey, isn't that enough information, Sung?" Hyunjin put his phone away, frowning at Jisung in disapproval. Jisung rubbed his nape and laughed away. "Right... I got carried away. Sorry I can't tell you more than that" I nodded my head. I got the full idea. They were more of a group of assassin and hitmen, paid to kill. 


	8. 8

Chan clicked his tongue loudly, not caring that he seemed rude in front of the enemies. They were the bad guy to him, why should he bother pulling up a sweet smile for them. "Isn't this CB97?" A voice said while clapping his hand, behind the guards, a man with a creepy smile walked out, holding one of Chan's man— Changbin in a bad shape.

Cuts and bruises were everywhere and he seemed almost lifeless. "Changbin..." Chan hissed the younger's name as he secretly sent out a signal to his subordinate to check inside. Felix and Brian looked at each other, nodding as they sneaked behind two guards, slipping into the back doors as they raced towards the door at the most back of the floor. Felix had no problem going around the building as he had already memorised the floor plan and Brian had the location of the room where Seungmin was locked inside his mind.

When they heard sound of footsteps, they immediately hid behind a pile of boxes that was left in front of a room, seeming to be a weapon room. The both of them assumed that this must be YG new weapon that came in today. When the footsteps disappeared, they slipped into the room where Seungmin was held captive and saw him tied on the wall. Both hands were handcuffed with metallic chain and his body was filled with bruises. On his stomach was a big bruise, turning bluish.

Felix balled his fist as he marched towards Seungmin, quickly taking the chain off Seungmin using the key he stole from Seunghoon as they made their way into the 3rd floor. "Min" Felix said as he tried to wake the boy up but when he opened his eyes, seungmin started shivering in fear.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, alarming the guard outside the room that someone had intruded the room. Felix cussed as he carried Seungmin, hading to the front door, locking eyes with Brian as they both held their guns and started shooting at the guards.

Another guard came running in but the guard jumped and avoided the bullet, him raising his hands up in defeat. "It's me!it's me!" Brian and Felix shared a look as the guard revealed his face, taking his mask off. "It's me Jackson"

Brian slapped his forehead "what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Jinyoung and the others, for christ sake!" Jackson rolled his eyes as he fixed the guard's gun in his hand. " I'm going to search for JB. I can't stay with the others, knowing he is somewhere here but where is he? Shouldn't he be captivated at the same place as Seungmin?" Jackson moved to the chains and saw that there was another two chains next to Seungmin's. "This two must be for Changbin and JB but where in the world is JB if changbin is with that psychopath?"

—Step! Step! Step!

"They're there!" All of them sighed in annoyance once they heard the voices of the guards. "More pain in the ass" Felix said, putting the unconscious Seungmin down pulling out two blades that he stole from Yugyeom. "No wonder Yugyeom was in a bad mood" Jackson sorted as he lunged towards one of the guards "this won't end well for you YG rats!!"  
-  
"Why are you so angry, Christy?" Seunghoon said as he avoided Chan's punch, tumbling back when Chan threw his leg for a kick. He fell onto the floor, skidding his knees but he still smiled confidentially. "Weak" Seunghoon said as he stood up and ran towards the blonde man, pulling an upper cut that Chan quickly avaded with his quick instinct. Chan tried to read Seunghoon's movement but failed. He was doing boxing but he used dirty tricks— unpredictable even for Chan.

"You're annoying" Chan said as he bent down and punched Seunghoon's stomach. "And weak" He said as he reached for the gun on the floor that he had put down when Seunghoon threatened to shoot Changbin. "Any last word?".

Seunghoon scoffed, glaring at Chan " can you get any more cliché? ", chan shook his head, smirking as he pulled that trigger. " that wasn't a good last word"

—Bang!

He dropped to the floor, blood oozing out from his hand, chan glared at the person who shot him. He quickly stood up, pressing his injured hand before pointing at Seunghoon who was trying to run towards his subordinate. "Mino!" Seunghoon yelled.

Jinyoung and woojin ran towards Chan, checking his arm and soon realized that they were circled by enemies. "Any last word?", Seunghoon laughed, mocking Chan now that his subordinate came with a huge troupe of people. " you can eat pile of shits" Chan said, gritting his teeth.

Seunghoon frowned, not liking the response "shoot the—"

— Vroom!! Crash!! Bang!!!

All of them turned their head around when two vans broke into the place through the wall, causing a huge chaos as a guy from the van pulled out a gun, shooting at anybody hebsaw as an enemy. "Get in!!!!" Jisung screamed as he continued shooting, Seunghoon running away bit still couldn't help but stare at Jisung with amusement. "I told you, he would be suitable with us, YG" he said to Mino as they escaped.

All of them got into the van and sighed in relieve when they saw Seungmin and the other three was there with Hyunjin. The two vans ran away, ignoring the chaos unfolded outside. Chan and Woojin fell onto the van's seat. "That was tough.." Woojin said and Chan agreed. "Ouch..." He said as he held his hand. "Are you alright?" Chan nodded, reassuring Woojin that he wasn't going to die. "That mino guy was a shitty shooter. So, I'm fine"

All of them started arguing about petty things again until they realized something. "Wait, if Hyunjin is here driving...who in the world is driving the other van?",

Seungmin shook his head " Jae doesn't know how to drive" Hyunjin let out a dry chuckle. "About that...it's Jeongin" almost everyone in the van went silence. "You bring him here?!" Chan screamed, Woojin trying to calm him down. "Well! We can't just leave him behind! And it wasn't safe in your place, Day6! Some weird men in black came in...I think it's YG's rats! We're going to stray kids quarter!"

"Jeongin was hiding inside the closet cause he heard noises...he thought it was us so, he didn't push it further but turns out it wasn't us!" Jisung said as he flailed his hands around. They heard noises coming from behind and noticed that they were being tailed. "You can shake them off, Hyunjin?" Chan asked, hyunjin nodding his head "I can but I'm not sure about Jeongin..."   
-  
Jeongin was panicking. He was driving a van...he never even drive without his uncle supervision! Yet, he was driving a van while being chased! It's like the most nervewrecking thing ever! He looked at the Got7, hoping someone would take over him bit they were all injured and he could not risk them to drain their energy again. He looked through the rear mirror and growled. "Annoying" He said as he hit the gas pedal, speeding up while the other Got7 members wondered if the kid had gone insane or something. They thought they were going to die but Jeongin easily avoided all the cars on his way as if he was a professional racer.

Jeongin felt adrenaline rush in his blood as he pushed the pedal harder, he was afraid, he was scared that if he stopped, he will be killed. His reminded him of...

-

_"innie, let's see who can run faster!" His mother said, laughing as his son started running, her following after him. Both laughing and having fun when suddenly Mrs.Yang showed a sinister smile,running faster than ever, grabbing her son's leg "got you"_

_Jeongin laughed, he had always seen his friends playing with their mother and he knew his mother would _ _start_ _ tickling him just like how other mothers did but she didn't._

_She dragged Jeongin by his leg, and _ _let_ _ him scream as his skin grazed against the hard pavement, cuts forming on his milk like skin. "Mom! Mom! It hurts!" He cried but his mom didn't care._

_"You're slow, so this is a punishment for you" Jeongin continued to cry while apologizing for being slow."Good boy. Now you know slow boy will get punishment. " since then, they would play like this and Jeongin would end up with huge scars all over his body. -_

"Jeongin! Jeongin!" Jeongin snapped from his daydream and looked around, the car had stopped moving, his face turning pale -oh, no...mom's gonna catch me- he thought but soon realized that his mother was not with him. "BamBam?" He said, eyes watery as he stared at the shocked older male. The door of the van was slammed open and Chan stared at him who was still gripping on the steering wheel. "What are you guys doing? Hurry, out. We need to talk about JB"

Jeongin stumbled out from his seat, Chan catching him before he could fall. He thought chan would glare at him with hatred but he saw the older's eyes softening. "Hey, are you alright?" Felix asked as he took Jeongin's hand. "Yeah...I —" his words were cut off by Chan. "You could have died" He said, glaring at Jeongin like the younger had expected. "What was that crazy driving? You want to die so bad? If so don't bring the others with you!"

Jeongin shrunk as he backed away. "I just..." He wanted to say that he was afraid. He wanted to say he didn't mean to speed up. He balled his fist. "Well, isn't this good?! At least I got away from them! At least we are all still breathing! Why? You want me to die? Why do you..." He took a deep breath and continued, pointing at Chan accusingly " why do you keep telling me to die?! Have I ever done anything wrong to you?! On the first day we met, you point a gun at me! Second time you see me, you want to lock me up! And now this! I-" Without realizing it, tears fell out of his eyes, him staring wide eyed at everyone who was shocked at his outburst, he felt vulnerable. He turned around and ran away, into the room that Hyunjin had previously showed to him.

He locked the door, not minding the fact that they had the key to this room. He slid down against the door ad started whimpering, crying. "Why do people keep telling me to die?" He said, sounding as if he was wronged as he wiped his tears away, sobbing.   
-


	9. 9

-_ "hey kid...I won't hurt you" The man in black said, crouching down as he took my hand. I tried to pull my hand away but the old man refused to let my small hand go. I could see that he didn't mean harm to me but how could I believe that when he just hurt the people whom I loved? "Open your hand." I did as I was told, not wanting to anger the man._

_"Take this with you" I looked at my hand and tilted my head at him. "What is this—"-_  
_\--_  
" you go in."  
— "no, why should I?"  
Woojin sighed, glaring at Chan as he poked Chan's arm that had injury on it "because.you.made.him.cry" Woojin said word by word, poking the red dot on Chan's arm. Chan pulled his hand away, sighing before knocking on the door— no answer.

He looked at Woojin and shrugged "no answer...I'm going" woojin frowned. "Since when are you this childish?"   
"Since he could be a spy that would hurt my friends" Woojin rubbed his forehead, pointing at chan. "What the hell is wrong with you? You never act like this...when Felix first come and Changbin was against it, you were the one who said he should believe in Felix more. Now why can't you believe Jeongin more?"

Chan rolled his eyes. "He's a stranger!" Woojin threw his hands up. "He's my friend! Almost like a brother to me! What kind of stranger is that?!"  
Chan growled "do you even know anything about him other than him being called Jeongin?!"

"Yeah! He's a sweet boy, with a nice voice, fragile, kind and love his uncle!" Woojin fought back but Chan didn't want to back down. "Yeah? Other than that?", woojin went silence.

He opened his mouth to refute when the door in front of them opened, Jeongin peeking out from the door, looking up at both of them with puffy red eyes. " I'm sorry... " Jeongin said, biting his lips, looking down at the floor as he felt ashamed to look up.

"I'm sorry for bursting out last night...I was just too tired, I guess. Is seungmin hyung and Changbin Hyung alright? What about my uncle? I didn't see him last night..."

Jeongin stood up and sighed. "You didn't find him, did you?" He lifted his head, eyes filled with no emotion that shocked both Chan and Woojin before the colours in them return again once tears started to fill his eyes. "Don't worry, Jeongin. We will find him..." Woojin said, patting Jeongin's head and Chan hissing at the view of the two of them.

Chan walked away, he had no interest in watching the both of them acting all sweet early in the morning. It made his blood boil and the way the younger looked up at him with teary eyes angered him. "He reminded me...of me" he whispered, angry that would see himself in another person. He used to be weak, he used to be as vulnerable as Jeongin and he let people took advantage of him, both of his parents killed by YG rats whilst he was working under them.

"Chan...isn't that enough?" He turned around, BamBam walking towards him. He hid the angry look on his face. " you still think he is not trustworthy? " chan nodded, nails digging into his palm. "Even when you know his uncle is JB? For real? I think its just your big ego, chan"

"I just..." Chan sighed, ruffling his hair. "He remind me of..." BamBam continued for him "you?" Chan nodded, rubbing his nape in shame. "He looks as weak as me in the past... "

BamBam scoffed. He laughed wholeheartedly "are you cracking a joke? Chan...you were far from weak, then and now. You were easy to fool but definitely not weak. You were just dumb" BamBam corrected him but Chan didn't feel at least one percent better. BamBam patted Chan's shoulder.

"And believe me when I say the kid is not as weak as you think he is. I can see the fire in his eyes. He remind me of Jaebum hyung more than you actually"

"Well, he is Jaebum Hyung's nephew...so, it's a given and you better treat him well or Jaebum hyung will kill you. Just try putting yourself in his shoes for a day"

"I need to go now, I'm still searching for JB whereabout" BamBam ended with a small smile, walking away as he left Chan at the back of the house alone. After hearing what BamBam said, Chan felt guilty. He knew he was treating Jeongin like shit but he had to. The first time he did was to scare the kid away, maybe pointing a gun at him was a bad idea but Jeongin was scared! It worked! The boy ran away and never come back!

The second time was because he was annoyed. He thought he wouldn't be involved with the kid but he did! How can he not find it suspicious at all?   
When he walked back into the house, he hard laughter and voices. He recognised the other two as Seungmin's and Changbin's voice.

"It's a relief that you guys are safe"  
Jeongin said as he hugged the both of them. "It's a relief you're not freaked out that we're in a gang" Jeongin laughed "I had long passed that phase. I don't care what you guys are...all I know is I love you guys"

"What about me?!" Woojin said as he jumped on the sofa, Jeongin pulling him into a hug "of course, you too, hyung!" The four of them laughed and chatted away in their own world. Chan was baffled. He had never seen them this..."I had never seen them this happy" He turned his head around and saw Minho walking in with a bundle in his hand. "Right... I never seen them that happy" Chan agreed, Minho patting his shoulder. "And I think, you deserve to be happy too!" Minho said as he pushed Chan into the living room, the other members started walking in, joining the harmonious event.

"Hi, innie!" Minho said as he gave Jeongin a bundle "I figured you don't have any shirt to change into. Just use this. I don't use them anymore"

Jeongin beamed brightly. This meant a lot to him. He liked it when people accept him and it seems like Minho didn't have anything against him, unlike Chan. At the thought of Chan, he pouted and Minho noticed it. He nudged Chan, pushing him towards the younger. Jeongin lifted his head, shivering when he saw Chan. "Chan have something to say to you!" Minho said.

Woojin cocked one of his eyebrow in amusement, "he does?" Chan sighed. "I guess I do"

"Look...I didn't trust you and still! I still don't trust you!" Jeongin thought it was finally going to be something nice but how hopeful can he be? Jeongin looked down when Chan continued " I guess, I shouldn't treat you badly even if I don't trust you completely. I will try to trust you more"

The whole room was erupted with silence before Jeongin replied "I forgive you?" Almost in a questioning tone. Chan flinched, he hadn't say that he was sorry but he was forgiven just like that? He looked at the younger male before sitting down next to woojin, grabbing a glass on the table, pouring a tea into it.

"Okey! I was wondering something actually!" Jisung suddenly butt in, others looking at him, ready for his bullshit. "Where do we put Jeongin after all of this?" The others frowned, not getting what Jisung was talking about. "Okey, let's say we get Jaebum hyung back, eliminate YG...were do we out Jeongin? He knows too much already" again with the silence. None of them really had thought about it.

"He can stay with uncle as always, can't he? It's not like he want to be one of us...unless he wants to" Hyunjin said, looking at Jeongin who was just staring at them while drinking his hot chocolate.   
Chan took a glance at Jeongin, wondering what was going on inside his brain. Small part of Chan hoped he would say no but a big part of Chan hoped he had say yes. He made eye contact with the younger, his eyes screaming 'yes! Yes! Join us!' but Jeongin didn't seem to understand the gaze. "I'm fine with staying by my uncle as long as I can see you guys again" he smiled brightly.

"And...fighting and all is not really my thing" Jeongin said as he hugged himself, remembering things that he shouldn't remember.

"But can I ask something? I had been curious...so, is my uncle also part of this gang thingy?" Woojin nodded, pointing at the Got 7 members outside the house through the window "he's with them. You see that guy? That is Jinyoung, code name Jr even though he hate that code name. Anyway, he's partner with JB...I mean your uncle."

"So, what does he do? He kills people too?" Jeongin tilted his head innocently, the others becoming silence again. "Jisung told him" hyunjin said, exposing the guy who was about to make a run. "Ah, don't worry. I don't really mind what you guys do...even though killing does sound gruesome" Jeongin said as he fiddled with his finger. "And you guys don't look like bad people..."

"Got7 does kill people but they make weapons more than killing. Whenever there's any suspicious business about weapon, they also handle that and report it to the police" Jeongin raised his eyebrow. "Police?"  
"Yeah, we kind of work with the police...illegally" Jeongin frowned. "How does that work even." He shows a twisted expression, the others almost laughing at his cuteness. "You know how some police are corrupted... We're just working with them for our benefits and theirs. They got their reward and we get our free pass" Chan explained.

"Still doesn't make sense to me..." Jeongin said in a bewildered tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have exam for two more weeks, so, I probably wouldn't be able to post much.
> 
> By the way, please listen to feel special by TWICE cuz uwu-hunny


	10. 10

Chan P.O.V

We had been busy these last few days, trying to track down where Jaebum was. We sent some people to spy on YG but it wasn't easy to go in without an insider and Seunghoon could easily track down who wasn't the employee or not.

A few days ago, we received a Morse code from someone.'JB' 'KPS' two words were sent to us. The question was what in the world was KPS  
I saw Mark coming out from his room after a long time, he looked tired, almost giving in. All of us were tired, days and nights searching for Jaebum, tracking down Seunghoon while we're at it.

I looked at the clock and found that it was almost 3 in the morning. JYP had sent us message of his whereabout, now that it was safe to tell where he was. JYP told us that he was going to have a meeting with YG to have agreement on something but he knew YG would betray us, he told Day6 and Twice to be on full guard while escorting him. Our alliance group, BigHit was also going to help them.  
Even so, I still...we still hadn't give up on Jaebum. On that day of agreement, team Got7 and team stray kids will go out to find Jaebum and eliminate team Winner.

—knock! Knock! Knock!

I looked up from my computer and hummed, letting anybody who knocked on the door to come in. The door creaked open, revealing a shy looking boy— Jeongin. I smiled at the sight of him bringing a pillow with him. I wondered what brought him here. I had started adoring him as much as the other did. He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be and who am I kidding for? He wasn't like me at all. I had wished so hard to be this cute. "What is it ,jeongin?" I asked him, a blush formed on his cheeks.  
"Why aren't you sleeping yet, hyung?" I smiled at the way he called me. We had agreed on calling each other as Jeongin and chan hyung. "I'm still...thinking of this message jaebum sent" Jeongin walked towards me and I scooted over, letting him sit beside me. "What did he sent, exactly?"

"Hrm....this" I said showing him the Morse code and translation Jaebum sent. Jeongin stared at the screen, frowning as the light of laptop illuminated his face. "KPS..." He muttered. "KPS...?" He repeated again in a questioning tone. He raised both of his hands in defeat. "Nope, I don't know."

"But you should take a rest, hyung. You can't go on without a rest" Jeongin climbed on the bed, patting the side beside him, gesturing me to sleep. I was speechless. Along these years, I never thought I would be told by a kid to sleep. It's like my life suddenly turn into a livelier genre than before. When I said nothing, Jeongin rubbed his nape. "Can I be honest?" He asked me. I nodded, I didn't see what could be wrong with that

"I can't sleep" The smile on his face disappeared, he looked tired. It reminded me that it wasn't only us who was tired— him to had gone through rough days. "I try to smile in front of the others in case they had be worried but it's getting harder these last few days" He hugged the pillow tightly, tears brimming in his eyes again. He hadn't been complaining nor did he cry these days. I thought he has finally got used to the way we're living but I forgot, he was a normal citizen before all of these.

"I miss him" He sobbed. I felt my heart clenching when I saw tears falling down from his eyes, I scooted over to his side and pulled him into a hug. I remembered my mother caressing my hair whenever I cried as a child. I found my finger in between his hair. His hair was soft and it smelled like fresh lemonade but most importantly, he smelled homey. I couldn't explain it but the fact that I got comfortable easily around him was a good sign I could trust him. "I know. We will find him"

He nodded, hugging me tighter "sleep...I will be here" I told him as we lied on the bed, him wrapped like a cacoon inside the blanket as I wrapped my hand around him. "Channie hyung" I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Good night...no nightmares" he looked at with a pair of scared eyes. I covered his eyes with my hand "sleep" he must had nightmare before he came to my room— that explained the tears stain on his face. I felt my heart squeezing at the thought of him crying every night thinking about his bad luck of getting involved with us.

With Jeongin sleeping in my embrace, I found it easy to fall asleep. It's like I had never had difficulties trying to sleep. Half way through the night, I woke up when I felt Jeongin shivering. I opened my eyes and saw him squinting his eyes. "Mom....dad..." I hugged him tighter, patting his head to calm him down, I didn't want to wake him up.

His whimpering slowed down and the crease in between his eyebrows disappeared. "Channie hyung" I froze when I heard him calling my name.   
-  
\- _"what is this?" Jeongin asked looking at the fox like emblem in his hand. "This is my sign. To let people know that it's me or something is mine" Jeongin tilted his head. "Am I yours?" The man in black laughed. He shook his head "no, you're not. This mean I took a liking of you, kid and I approve of you. So, Live well" he said before disappearing, leaving Jeongin and his half dead parents dying on the floor._  
_He widened his eyes when he saw them "mom! Dad!" He yelled as he crouched down, pulling the shardes off his father's chest. He held his parents faces, making sure that they didn't close their eyes. "Mom! Dad! Don't die!" _

_Jeongin turns his head around when he hard the sound of siren approaching his house. He looked at himself, covered by his parents blood and his parents lying on the floor unconscious, in his hand was a piece of ceramic vase. Anybody who saw this would get the idea. He tried to kill his parents. _  
_"Hands up!" A police came in, pointing a gun at him. He raised both of his hands as he begged the police to save his parents. The police took his hands and pulled a handcuff out. The last thing he remembered was being brought to the court and people cursing at him, his parents faking their tears to hide the fact that they borrowed money from bad people._

_Then, all of that became blurry, the image of his parents and that day no longer bothered him. Instead, a comfortable hands __wrapped_ _themselves_ _around__ him, he looked up and saw Chan smiling at him. Jeongin smiled in return "channie hyung"-_

Jeongin felt warmth when he woke up. He thought it was weird since winter was approaching but,he remembered he wasn't in his room. He opened his eyes and saw Chan facing him. He held his breath. Last night, he came into Chan's room because he had nightmares about his day in the court where he was accused of killing his parents.

The first thing he thought of was Chan's room. Even he didn't know why. They used to hate each other but Jeongin found himself liking Chan more than he thought he would. His touch trailed along Chan's face— from his eyebrows to his eyes to his nose , cheeks and lips. Jeongin stared at Chan with his mouth agape when Chan's eyes opened, his hand grabbing Jeongin's. The younger flinched, afraid Chan would be angry, he pushed himself away but chan pulled him closer. "Are you awake?" Chan loosened his grip, cared that he will hurt Jeongin from holding him too strong. "I—" before he could say anything chan's eyes closed again.   
It's a given, the older male had stayed up late to find any kind of clue that might bring them to Jaebum.

Jeongin rolled off the sheet, picking up his pillows, slowly creeping out from Chan's room. "Innie?" He jumped when the door close, he looked behind and saw Woojin staring at him confusedly. "What were you doing in chan's room?" Jeongin stood up straight, shaking his head. Woojin laughed, he knew there was something going on around these two. He placed his finger on his lips and pulled it to the other side, zipping his lips. "Go get ready for breakfast" Jeongin nodded, running to his room.

He hit his head a few times. "Why must woojin hyung see that??" He asked himself, rolling on the bed. He gave up, it wasn't like he could hide anything from Woojin. At worst, he just needed to admit having a small crush on their leader. It wasn't that bad.

He jumped off the bed and prepared himself for breakfast just as he was told to. He went down and heard Woojin complaining about salt. "Felix...didn't I told you to go buy salt for me? This is sugar"

Jeongin went down the stairs and pulled Felix before Woojin could flick his head. "I will go with him" He said, giving a look at Felix to agree with him. "No" Jeongin cocked both of his eyebrows upwards while pouting. "Please" some might be wondering why was Jeongin this desperate to accompany Felix. It's just an easy math. He hadn't come out from the house for a very long time. He wanted to see how it was going on outside but with his friends telling him no and no all over again made it difficult for him to fulfill his wish.

After a few persuasion, Woojin gave in, allowing Felix to go with Jeongin on condition, Jeongin must always be with Felix. The both of them walked out from the house, one skipping happily while the other was smiling at him. Then, a question popped in Felix's head. "Innie" Jeongin stopped walking, turning around. "Yeah?" The younger asked.

"Do you still like me?" Jeongin almost choked on air, his face turning as red as it could. He flailed his hands around. "Why would you even think so?! Of course, I like you and the others!" Jeongin praised himself, nice Jeongin— internally screaming at himself. Felix scratched the back of his head. "I mean...do you still like me in that way?"

"In a romantic way?"

Jeongin almost laughed out loud. They were in a serious situation but Felix was worried about that. He didn't know whether to find this funny or not but he probably shouldn't laugh if this had been stressing Felix out. "I guess not?" Jeongin confessed, now that he thinks about it, he hadn't been all over Felix at all. He didn't feel that emotionally attracted to Felix. He saw him more like a "brother...I see you like a brother" as if on cue, Felix let out a heavy sigh.

"That's good because I don't want you to be involved with us in that kind of way... It will be too difficult for you" Jeongin saw where this was coming from. A relationship with a gang of assassin didn't sound promising at all. "We better hurry if not Woojin Hyung will start nagging again" Jeongin said as he ran to the supermarket, leaving Felix who was screaming at him to slow down. Felix cussed under his breath, trying his best to catch up with Jeongin. "How the hell is he running that fast? He could be in the Olympic", Felix whispered, panting when he arrived at the entrance

He looked around but he couldn't see where Jeongin was. Uneasiness overwhelmed him as he started searching for the younger. He had promised Woojin to protect Jeongin because they didn't know what the enemy truly wanted and relief washed over him when he saw Jeongin at the furthest aisle, looking at every packet of salt there was. " why do they have so many salts?" He mumbled, looking at two salts from different brands. "It's the same shit", he said as he put one and took the other one. " at least I know sugar is not salt" he mumbled

" Jeongin, I told you to wait for me" Jeongin turned around and shrugged at Felix. "It's not my fault you're slow...if mom see you she will—" then Jeongin stopped talking, he stared into nothing before snapping out of it "let's go, I got the salt" Felix stared at him confusedly, following Jeongin to the payment counter.

"Jeongin... What's that about your mom?" Felix asked, curious since the younger stopped midway during his sentence. Jeongin stared at Felix, ,offering his hand.

"Money...woojin hyung gave it to you, right?" Felix nodded, taking out his wallet while feeling a bit suspicious when Jeongin shrugged his question away "I will wait outside..." Jeongin said, walking out from the supermarket before Felix could say anything. "Hey, wait— oh my god. Here" he gave the money to the cashier who smiled at him, putting the salt into a plastic bag before giving it to him.

"I swear to go Jeongin...stop leaving me behind...Jeongin?" Felix gripped the plastic bag tightly when he saw Jeongin had disappeared. "You got to be kidding me" He took out his phone and dialed Jeongin's number but the one answering him wasn't the younger but..."Chan...why do you have Jeongin's phone? " Felix inquired, feeling nauseas when it wasn't Jeongin who answered him.

"He left it in my room"

"Well, shit. If he's home, call me" Felix turns the phone off, running around the neighbourhood to find the youngest of them all.__

* * *


	11. 11

Seunghoon sat in front of Jaebum, flicking his hair with his fingers. "You have a nice hair." Seunghoon complimented, crouching Dow in front of the Got7's leader. "Fuck off, Seunghoon" Seunghoon took a step back when Jaebum threatened to bite him off. He laughed, raising both of hisnhands in defeat "Fine, sweetheart. I won't bother you, geez"

"Why in the world are you doing this?" Jaebum gritted his teeth, he had been there for a month, yet they hadn't done anything to him, only asking him about JYP's dirt if he knew any. They didn't hurt him nor did they threatened him. "I don't know. You ask YG. He's nut in his head" 

Seunghoon pushed himself up, playing with the chain accessory on his pants. "We just want to destroy JYP and our plan worked. Especially when the head quarter was destroyed the other day. You could say we reached our goal. We just want to show JYP if he dare outshine us, we can destroy his effort" Jaebum frowned, he knew that wasn't it. Seunghoon realized the unconvinced look on Jaebum's face and sighed.

"Fine, princess! I'll tell you the truth!"  
"Your boss is trying to kill our client and that is a no no for us and he had some information of our new recruits! We don't even know how many people is on your boss hit list. If you guys kill our client, how are we going to live? geez and this client is a super important client" Seunghoon crouched down again, lifting Jaebum's face with his finger. He smiled "so, do you know who's on the hit list?" 

Jaebum tugged his face away, growling at the YG rat. "Why would JYP want to kill your clients? We're not like you! You're the one going around killing people for fun!"

Seunghoon shrugged. "Because...I wasn't exactly lying about you JYP people outshining us. JYP probably found out that we're trying to eliminate him for good? You heard the news, JYP gang going up the rank of richest company. That ain't good for us. So...you know what's next" 

"So, who's on the list? " Jaebum knew nothing about this list but they insisted on asking him. It's futile, none of them was listening to him that he had stopped getting involved in this gang crime— exactly why he transferred from JYP to BigHit where the crime was less severe. "Why? Why bother about the list? Just guard all your stupid clients then instead of kidnapping me. You don't have enough people to protect your clients?"

"So, the news of you guys lacking of trained people is true after all" Seunghoom narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jaebum.

"You're not telling? Fine, I heard you treasure that kid..." Jaebum flinched, glaring at Seunghoon with all his might, hoping that looks can kill people. "Get the fuck away from him" Seunghoon clicked his tongue, pointing his index finger at Jaebum.

"Why should I listen to you? Anyway, too late! He's on his way to give you a big hug! I'm sure he knows more than you! He had been hanging out with your friends anyway!"

Jaebum pushed himself forward, trying to free himself from the tied chair. Seunghoon took a few steps back, laughing as he walked out from the creepy basement room— YG had a lot of those rooms. 

"Bye, Im Jaebum"   
-  
Jeongin felt scared. He shouldn't have came out from the market without Felix. Look where that got him to. As soon as he walked out from the market, he was pulled into a van without his consent. He froze when he saw that guns were pointed at him, probably warning him not to move. He looked around, scanning the van to see whether he could escape or not. "If I were you kid, I wouldn't even think to escape" He snapped his head around, focusing on the male driving the van. "Who are you?"

"You can call me whatever you want but Mino is the name" Jeongin bit the inside of his cheeks, he probably shouldn't say anything anymore, he sat in between two guys who were still pointing guns at him, he was surprised that he wasn't that afraid of guns anymore. 'Today we will learn how to handle yourself when a group of gang point guns at you' he suddenly remembered one lesson from his school and snorted before laughing, the guy holding the gun, staring at him weirdly.

He didn't know how he fell asleep but he did. He must be crazy to be able to sleep in this kind of situation. He must be wishing for his death or something. When he woke up he was inside a bright room, contrary to his imagination where he would wake up inside a dark room with a dim light.

"You woke up!" He heard a cheery voice, and turned his had around. Seunghoon as there, standing in front of him with a big smile on his face.  
"No, I'm sleeping with my eyes open" He didn't know where he had the courage to say that, Seunghoon laughing at his reply. "Feisty, just like your uncle"

"I would like to believe that I'm better than my uncle" Jeongin corrected. " fine, let's cut through the chest"

"Who was in that pendrive?" Seunghoon took another seat, placing them in front of Jeongin and sitting down. Jeongin knitted his eyebrows. "What pendrive?" Seunghoon rolled his eyes in annoyance. He snapped his finger to gain Jeongin's attention. "I had been watching you...I had been watching team Stray Kids actually and you had the pendrive! You held it! You took it! Don't tell me you didn't open it!" Seunghoon held both of Jeongin's shoulder, squeezing them and Jeongin wincing in pain. "I don't know! I didn't open it!" 

Seunghoon scoffed."right now...my people is probably beating your sweet oh uncle" Jeongin moved slightly in his seat, trying to get off. Seunghoon laughed wholeheartedly. "Now, innie, if you want me to stop them...you better tell me!" Jeongin shook his head, he really didn't know. Jeongin hated what was going on. Seunghoon probably didn't know but, there's three rules of Jeongin if you didn't want to get on his nerve. One, never call him any nicknames if you're not his friend. Second, never bother or mess with his friends. Three, never hurt his uncle and Seunghoon did all three. If he could break free, he wouldn't guarantee anybody that Seunghoon would still have his head attached to his neck and a bitch would probably be found dead in a ditch.

"Let him go!" Seunghoon bit his lips, standing up, kicking Jeongin's chair. Jeongin fell into the ground, his elbow grazing the floor and forming a cut , blood oozing out from it. " I'll leave you here to have fun by yourself "  
-  
Just after Jeongin and Felix went out, the members sat down in the middle of the room. They rounded off every places that seemed impossible and assembled every clue they had. Everything made sense to them when they looked at it closely. 'JB' 'KPS' the Morse code. "A few days ago, I went to YG's company" Everyone's focus was on BamBam. He looked at all of the members in the room before relaxing in his seat. "I didn't go to he head quarters and went to their entertainment company instead."

A frown distorted on Chan's face. "Why would you go there?" It didn't make sense to Chan. If he wanted to investigate something, it should be at the headquarter, right? Why would BamBam bothered going to a place filled with celebrities instead? " this is one thing I hadn't told you. Remember when Lalisa went to meet JYP for the meeting agreement?" Chan raised an eyebrow. " I followed her after that to ask what was going on. You knew we used to grow up together, she wouldn't try anything funny on me"

"So, did you talk to her?" BamBam shook his head, pointing at his watch. "She was looking at her watch and started running like she was in hurry before getting into her car. So, I followed her and she was..."

"At YGent. ?" Jinyoung questioned, taking a seat beside Hyunjin who froze when they met eye contact. " then, I saw her talking to the body guard. I think it was quite odd, if she was just trying to get into the building, why would she take a long time to talk to the bodyguard? So, I followed her in, the guard held me, of course they didn't recognize me since I was wearing a mask  
At that point, I was going to give up following her because of the guard, but I saw something at the front counter and told the guard 'I swear I'm not here to bother anyone or make a mess...I just want to see my idol once if they ever come down, that's it' the guard let me go telling me it's futile since they rarely go out around this time...you know how—" BamBam stopped talking when Chan cleared his throat. It was obvious that they weren't interested about the idol part. BamBam rolled his eyes "anyway... I went to the front counter and chatted with the staff a bit about the idols and stuff but I didn't forgot to take the brochure I saw"

"There was a lot of stuff in the pamphlet, like the other business YG is doing, their modelling company, their hotel, clubs and the important part....YG K PLUS SECURITY" BamBam fixed himself in his seat, looking at Woojin. "Were you aware that they had a security service? Like they have a company for body guards...you can hire one if you need any" Woojin nodded, he had been trying to get into YG's system to find out any funny businesses YG did in the past on JYP's demand and he did notice that YG K PLUS SECURITY exist. There wasn't anything funny about it though. 

"What about it?" BamBam pointed at Chan and asked " what was the Morse codes again?"

"It's ' JB ' and 'KPS' why?" BamBam clasped his hand and smiled as if he found the answer. "I was right all along! KPS! Is it not' K Plus Security initial?" The realization hit all of them but still, that wasn't enough to unveil the other two keywords. "I searched about them before...they only have one company building in Incheon for it and I sent Changbin to check the place already...no sign of Jaebum nor suspicious people there" Woojin said ,looking at Changbin who had the same idea. 

"What if...it doesn't necessarily to be in their official company? I mean...why would they do their dirty work in the company right? They must have some kind of hide out" Minho butted in, he used to be working with another gang before and he had some idea about the whole idea "When I worked for BigHit, I remembered we had some kind of Security company too. I asked around about it and they said there's another few companies and people who work there either used to be in a gang or still in a gang. It was one way or another still related to the gang"  
Minho sighed and explained once again, he knew they didn't understand what he was saying. "I mean...half of the employees who work there are normal citizen but another half are related to the whole dirty business! We, JYP don't have this security thing because we don't do business like selling drugs or illegal things! They use this security business to meet with clients. A client will hire a body guard but in truth they're buying and selling drugs and weapons" 

Minho pulled out his phone "should I contact someone?" He asked, trying to confirm that he could ask for help. "Call who?" Chan asked. "I told you that BigHit used to have this security business with a few companies before . I'm calling a coworker who knows about it"

All of them waited for the call to be answered. Minho, tapping his foot on the floor nervously when he heard the sound of phone clicking on the other side "hello,minho?" Minho immediately shot up the person with a question. "Jungkook-hyung, do you remember about the security business I asked you about?" There was a silence on the other side before Jungkook answered him. " what about it? "

"Is...is YG a part of it?" He heard Jungkook sighing on the other side. "Yeah, what about it? Did YG rats bother you again? They already trashed BigHit...what more do they want?"

Minho shook his head even though Jungkook couldn't see him. " by any chance, is there any other building than the one in Incheon?"  
"Other than Incheon? Nope...there isn't any. You could try asking Namjoon hyung if he ever wake up...he knows more than me" At the mention of Namjoon, Minho's expression darkened, then older male was attacked by YG rats on the day of the attack, the day Jaebum went missing. "Ah...but! I think there's a warehouse there in Incheon! We used to talk about it! YG prepared that one land for any transaction between all the security companies but we don't use it that much after 2 years ago? Because we had another warehouse at...I can't disclose that but I hope this helps you?" Minho smiled brightly, thanking Jungkook bforehe ended the call. 

"Woojin hyung...can you check whether there's any warehouses in Incheon?" Woojin nodded as the member of Got7 stood up, giving each other a knowing look. " I think I should go and tell JYP about this. " Jinyoung said, looking at his watch to make sure that JYP hadn't go back home yet. Chan nodded, he knew JYP told them to pass any new information to him. 

After Got7 left, the phone on the table rang. Chan shook his head as he picked up the phone Jeongin left. "Hello?" He answered when he saw Felix's name on the screen.

"Chan...why do you have Jeongin's phone? " 

"He left it in my room" 

"Well, shit. If he's home, call me" The phone call ended, Chan staring at the screen for a good long time while uneasiness engulfed him. 


	12. 12

Chan glared at Felix, slamming his hands on the table. "It must be that Seunghoon guy!" He was raging in anger but he held himself back and sat down. He was frustrated. He was frustrated more than anyone in the room. He was frustrated that he could do something to save Jeongin but he didn't. 

"What are you waiting for? Chan...we could go save him. All we need is your instruction. We already find where they are, don't we?" Hyunjin, the second person who seemed most nervous said. Hyunjin didn't know Jeongin quite well before. All he knew was Jeongin suddenly appeared in his life and made a mess. He tried to hate the younger for it but he couldn't. He treated Jeongin just like a little brother and he couldn't let anything happen to the younger boy.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Hyunjin asked, getting up from the sofa, glaring at Chan with eyes brimming with frustrated tears. Chan shook his head. "We can't. We have to go through the plan" Hyunjin aimed for Chan as he grabbed the older by his collar. "Go to hell with the plan Chan!" 

The others immediately grabbed Hyunjin by his arms to stop him from hitting their leader. They wouldn't want their two important members fighting each other when they had the same goal— they wanted to save Jeongin. 

"Hyunjin, calm down. You know Chan is right. We need to follow the plan" Jisung, his partner in crime said, hugging his waist, pulling him away from Chan. Hyunjin gave up and melted into Jisung's hold, he couldn't help himself as one hot tear scraped his cheek.   
" I know he is right " Hyunjin said as he pushed himself away from Jisung. " but...imagine how scared Jeongin is now. We don't even know what they will do to him! What if they beat him up? What if they kill hi—" Jisung was the least expected one to punch Hyunjin on the face but he did.

"I told you calm the fuck down and stop being a dramatic bitch!" Hyunjin took a few step back before stumbling on the ground, he fell down, placing his palm on his scratched face. 

"Jisung!" Woojin yelled at Jisung, picking up Hyunjin from the ground. "Chan say something to him. If you don't, he will just do dumber thing and I will beat the hell out of him" Jisung said, fanning himself in anger. He didn't understand why Hyunjin needed to panic like that. It wasn't like he was the only one concerned about Jeongin. Even Woojin ,Felix, Seungmin and Changbin who knew Jeongin way back was calm. 

Chan sighed, rubbing his face on his palm in irritation. " We will still go with the plan. Wait for the meeting day with YG and sneak into the warehouse. They wouldn't do anything to Jaebum or Jeongin until the day of the meeting if they did...they wouldn't have anything blackmail JYP with."

"And also...we need to prepare everything we can if we don't want to fuck this thing up. We only have one chance to save them. If we go now, we might even get ourselves and them killed , Hyunjin" Hyunjin gave up, he knew everyone wasn't in their best state and he knew they could die if they go without a backup group.

They discontinued the small assemble before each going into their own room and some to the training room. Felix went into the training room with a determined look. He couldn't stay still when he let Jeongin go under his watch. He blamed himself for it but not enough to be drowned by it. Hence, drowned himself with training.

-  
Jeongin's POV

"Say, what do dumb people looks like?" I asked, kicking my leg in the air like a child. I was bored and I couldn't help but say random questions to this one creepy guy who was supposed to guard me. He was always playing his phone and he could not be bothered about me in this stupid seat. "You can find the answer in the mirror" I said, cackling at my own joke. As always, the guy didn't bother to say anything, just taking a glance at me before looking back at his stupid ass phone.

I gave up. It wasn't like I could get anything out of ticking him of. I took my time to take the whole interior. I suspected this place to be a basement or something along the line because there was a stair in the room. There was nothing much in the space other than the pillar in the middle of the room, mirror placed a few feets away from me, the sofa where the creepy guy was playing his phone at and the chair I'm sitting on. Even if I could free myself from this rope, the chance of me getting out from this place was thin and there weren't any weapon inside the room. 

Being inside the room for hours had me dying, I felt lifeless and reminded me once again of the disciplinary room at Rose wood. Whenever another student tried to fight me, we will be send to one of the disciplinary room for two days without food. We don't go out or see the light for two whole days. At least, this basement had more space than the suffocating grey walled room. I sat inside the room for hours, just staring my reflection on the mirror, wondering if the person who kidnapped me was actually a lunatic psychopath who wanted me to see myself in this state, hence, placing that dumb mirror there.

—click.

I turned my head around when I heard sound of door clicking followed by sound of heels hitting the metal platform of the stairs. Going down the metallic stairs was a lady seemed to be a few years older than me, she had an intimidating look on her face as she introduced herself. " you must be the kid who Seunghoon brought in. I'm Jennie"

I looked away, it didn't bother me who she was, at most, she would just be another YG rats. I hated the sound of her heels clicking on the ground, it reminded me too well of my mother who would hit me with her heels whenever I eat at the dining table with her and my dad. " you still don't want to say anything about what you know?" She asked, leaning against the wall, ushering the creepy guy to leave us alone. I finally looked at her, "I don't know anything" 

My answer didn't brighten up her mood as she marched towards me and grabbed my shoulder, her manicured nails digging into my skin. " I'm not Seunghoon. I wouldn't be as kind as him"

"I get whatever I want...and you're telling me what you know" in another word, she was a spoiled princess who thought she could get everything in this world. "I really don't know" I told her emotionlessly, I was too tired with this question. It seemed endless. I had been telling them this but they couldn't be bothered to believe me.  
She pushed herself away from me, pushing the chair down and me falling down onto the floor once again. What's up with these people pushing me to the ground? Its like they had problem with me or the damn floor. She pressed her heels on my chest and I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. "I would appreciated it more if you don't step on me but you do you" I told her, she had an unamused frown on her face. 

"You're not afraid of death, are you?" I looked everywhere but her. She was stunning I must say but my mom once told me ' women and beautiful women generally is a scary creature. ' It was the only advice of her that I think was true. "Nah, I'm more afraid of what they will do to you once they found where I am" She let her heel off me, squatting next to me. "Who will find you, huh?"

"My friends will find me and rip that smug of your pretty face. You will die"   
-  
Jennie's P.O.V

I didn't know why Seunghoon decided to leave this kid to me. He told me ' I can't with that kid. I feel like I'm doing a sin or something...he's too innocent'. I agreed because of what he said, it wouldn't be that hard to handle a little boy was what I thought but, I don't see where the innocent kid he was telling me about. "My friends will find me and rip that smug off your pretty face. You will die"

There's no way an innocent kid would be able to say that with a cold expression that send shivers to even me. I could feel my lips twitching before a smile broke on his face. " Are you scared ? You should be. They will ruin your life "

I laughed so hard, I couldn't even function. This kid was a funny kid. Most people would already be on the edge of their sanity when I'm talking to them. They would be intimidated but to think it was the vice versa angered me. I stood up while holding the kid up. I untied him and smiled. " you think I won't hit you ? "

He shook his head, pointing at his stomach "you will probably punch me here first? I see you guys like hitting people there...like what you did to Seungmin and Changbin" 

"Probably what you did to my uncle too" He looked down, balling his hand into a fist. He was probably burning with anger, after all, his only family was taken away. How sweet and adorable. I remembered when I was still like him. Innocent and weak.   
I looked at my hand before throwing a punch on his face. "Do you know what human treasure the most?" I asked him, he stumbled a few steps back, his back hitting the wall. " it's family " I spat the word with hatred, another punch landed on his stomach. 

"Human will do anything for their family. Even throwing themselves into fire" I pulled his hair and kneed him on his face. He started coughing harshly as blood driped down from his nose. Such a pity to hurt this pretty face but what to do...he angered me so much. "So, you will tell me what you know"

He laughed "what makes you think I will say anything even if I know?"  
"Because your uncle will be your weakness" his eyes widened at my words. "You might not be scared of me but you will be scared once you see your uncle in this room...sharing the same fate as you" I whispered into his ear. " how do you feel now? Your friends wouldn't be here any time soon and they won't be able to kill me..."

His body started trembling, probably in fear but I guessed wrong when I grabbed his hair, lifting his head up. There was a creepy smile on his face. " how I feel ? I feel motivated. They don't have to come here....I feel motivated enough to kill you by myself" he said while laughing, I let his body go and ran out. At that time, I actually though I was going to die.  
I slammed the door close, my back hitting the door once I stepped out. I looked at the guards, sweat rolling down my forehead. "What are you looking at?" I said, fixing my dress.

"Go get JB"

"But...Seunghoon told us—" I kicked the guard on his shin. "Is seunghoon or me in charge right now?! Bring. JB. Here. Now. !" The guard ran away, probably going to the other room where JB was placed. 


	13. 13

_"Hey, Foxy!" Jeongin turned his head around when he was called. He thought it was teddy but it was just some of the older senior whom he got close to. "What's up, oldie?" Jeongin said as he jumped down from the tree trunk don't even ask why he was there. That was the only peaceful place in the school. Other places were hell of noises. "I told you stop calling me that. __I'm__ 1 __year_ _younger_ _than_ _you__" Jeongin shrugged, bringing his left arm up to ruffle his hair while yawning "still you're here earlier than me. So, what's up?"_

_Yedam looked around before grabbing Jeongin by his shoulder. "I told you about the hunt, right?" Jeongin hummed. He was told that the school always make a hunt for new students where they hunt you like a dog and beat you once they found you. "It's tonight" Jeongin sighed, rolling his eyes. How wonderful since he was the new guy. "I shouldn't be telling you this...they will beat me up for this but they don't even know I'm talking to you"_

_"And who are they, you're talking about?" Yedam rolled his eyes. "The whole school, duh?" _

_"What about the guard? Teddy?" He shook his head. "Teddy wouldn't know. He had only been here for a month and there wasn't any new student other than you. It useless even if you tell the guard. The guards know but they just let us be" jeongin swapped Yedam's hands away. " talking about useless, huh?" He bit his nail. _

_"Should I hide tonight?" Yedam nodded his head. "Just make sure to show up in your dorm and sneak out later. If not they will get __suspicious__. or just __go_ _to_ _the_ _field__, __I_ _will_ _be_ _there__" jeongin made an 'OK' with his hand. "Sure, I will find a place to hide" _  
_Jeongin wasn't bothered, Teddy live here. He could just sneak into his room. _  
_-_  
_The purge or hunt began. It started at 12.00 a.m but Jeongin wasn't anywhere in his room. He was on his way to teddy's room. "He's there!" Someone yelled and Jeongin could feel his blood rushing, his leg giving out when someone grabbed his shoulder, slamming his body to the ground. "Let me go!" Jeongin cried as they dragged his body to the __middle_ _of_ _the_ _field__. __He_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _went_ _there__._

_The light on the field was turned on and he was in the _ _middle of_ _ the field, his body filled with cuts from being dragged. "Kill! Kill! Kill!" The students chanted, laughing and smiling at the scene. They knew Jeongin would be an easy target. He was pretty and weak looking. _

_They started beating him with their fist, kicking him and hitting him with bats. At the corner of his eyes were Yedam who couldn't do anything but stare at __him_ _with__ terror. He called out to Yedam but the older guy ran away and he felt hopeless. They kept beating him to the point Jeongin felt like puking. His mother was right. Even without her, others would hurt him. "Because you're disgusting. Nobody will like you ever" his mother's voice resounded in his ears before he fell unconscious._

_When he woke up, he was inside an unfamiliar room. "You're awake?" It was Yedam who _ _had_ _ a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry...I didn't help you. I was..." He started crying, Jeongin's hurt squeezed in pain. "Stop crying oldie. You're ugly already, you're not making it any better" Jeongin sassily said even though he couldn't even move a finger. _

_Jeongin was happy his mother was wrong. Even when others hated him, he had Yedam who stayed with him. He understood why Yedam left. It wouldn't be a good idea to have two sick people, right? For a whole week,, Jeongin didn't attend any classes. He was excused since the guards knew what happened. Sometimes, teddy would visit him and cry for not being there. For a whole week, Yedam had been taking care of him. _

_He was supposed to go to his classes the next day but he wanted to surprise Yedam by going two days earlier even though he didn't have enough energy to go out yet. He looked inside his wardrobe and took out a red uniform. It was a P.E uniform that the students rarely wear since they could wear normal t-shirts for P.E. _

_He liked the colour of red of the uniform and the hoodie on it was perfect to hide himself with. He was still a little traumatized by the students. He was afraid. _

_It was around 9 a.m when he went to the classes building. He wasn't going to attend the classes, so,it was fine to be late. He just wanted to surprise _ _Yedam_ _. He walked to his class, he came at 9 because he knew they had P.E at that time and Yedam always leave the class last, so, he wouldn't need to be pushed around by the crowd. He saw _ _Yedam_ _ going out and smiled, raising his hand to call out for the boy when a few other boys came out from the class. Jeongin gasped, he knew who they were. They were the one who kicked and dragged him to the field. "What are they doing? Do they know Yedam had been talking to me?." He was ready to run and pull Yedam with him but stopped and hid behind a wall when he saw Yedam laughing with them. He didn't know why he hid but his instinct told him so._

_"How long are you going to be his 'friend'?" Jeongin breath hitched, he covered his mouth not letting any sound out. "I would probably stop after he come back to school. What good is there for me to look at his crying face alone. It would be better for others to enjoy that foxy's crying face too." Jeongin's knees trembled in fear. He was afraid his mother was right all along. _

_He ran as fast as he could, he went inside his room, locking himself for hours. When Yedam came to visit him, he told him to go away. "I want to rest alone tonight" was what he said. Everything was rushing into his kind like a nightmare. His mother, His father, Yedam..._   
_"You're worthless"_

_"You're stupid"_

_"Disgusting"_

_"You should die"_

_"You don't deserve to be alive"_

_"You're good for nothing"_

_"You're an easy victim"_

_He didn't know why he could live all this time hearing those abusive words. "Maybe...it's __right__ I should die" He lifted himself up from the ground, slowly walking to his study desk where __a_ _pair__ of __scissors__ was placed at. He opened his pencil case, taking out the sharp scissor. "Will my suffering end if I... -"_

_"It means I took a liking of you. I approve of you. So, live well" he dropped the _ _scissors_ _, remembering the words by the mysterious man from that night. "Remember...getting approved by me means you must never be weak. You must be strong and be like a fox if you can't be strong" _

_"Be like a ... fox?" He looked at the fox emblem at the corner of his desk, picking it up and observing it closely. " right...I shouldn't kill myself. I should kill -"_

-  
Jeongin opened his eyes and sighed. "Another dream?"

"Jeongin, are you all right?" Jeongin turned his head around and smiled at his uncle who had been with him since yesterday. They beat him up just like what Jennie told him what she would do. Oh, how bad it would be for them hadn't it be for the stupid rope thing Jeongin. They tied him back and he heard Jennie fighting with Seunghoon about her tying the rope off.

"You should ask that to yourself"  
Jeongin said laughing at the hideous side of Jaebum's bloody face. "Just be patient, Jeongin... They will come" Jeongin rolled his eyes. "I said, you should tell that to yourself. I had been with them for weeks and they know what they're doing"

"They won't come until next Monday. We only have 4 days here. Until then, grit your teeth whenever they beat you and I will do the same"

\- Creak! Slam!

The both of them turned their heads to the stairs, like always Jennie was walking down with a bottle of wine in her hand. She didn't look like she was in a good mood. "What's up?" Jeongin asked, he never seen the woman that pissed off. "I'm fighting with Seunghoon because of your ass again"

Jeongin rolled his eyes. " spare me, I hadn't done anything to you guys. ",-oh, how I hope I can slam that face on the wall- Jeongin smiled as Jennie poured herself the grape wine. " why don't you just tell us what we want to know? Or do you really don't know?"

"I had been telling you that since forever! Neither me or my uncle know! I'm just a normal civilian in the fist place! " Jeongin said angrily, Jennie nodding her head, patting Jeongin's head. "Fine,fine. I'm sorry for hurting you. Mr. Normal civilian."

"What about you? You really don't know?" Jennie said as she crouched down next to Jaebum who was glaring dagger at her. "I told you I don't" She sighed taking a sip from the wine glass. " then, I would need to fight Seunghoon again tonight. "

"Is that what you think I will say?" She spat and grabbed Jaebum by his hair, slamming his head to the wall before walking to Jeongin. She punched the poor boy and this time she wasn't doing it for an answer. She was letting her anger out on the poor boy, continuously beating him and at last she snapped throwing the wine bottle on Jeongin's head.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" The one who stopped her was Mino followed by Seunghoon who immediately untied Jeongin, carrying him out. "He's not breathing!" Seunghoon yelled, bringing the boy out to where the infirmary was.

"Jinu, check on this kid!" Jinu, the doctor YG hired immediately stood up after Jeongin was placed on the sick bed. " what happened?"

"Jennie throw a wine bottle on his head" Jinu widened his eyes. "That couldn't be good"  
-  
Jeongin's POV

I heard the sound of Seunghoon and someone talking but I didn't bother opening my eyes because I couldn't. I was dreaming again.

_This time, I was standing in front of Yedam smiling at him like I didn't know what his plan was. He was going to humiliate me once he get the chance to._

_I let him smile and laugh, thinking he won but in reality, he should run. Yeah, Yedam...you should run for your little pitiful life. "What are you smiling about?" Yedam asked me. I laughed and faked a blush. "Just you?" I observed his face as it turned into a disgusted look but returned to normal in a millisecond. How can I never realize him being this fake? He was a truly tragic actor. Even kids could lie better._

_He hadn't show his true side yet because I had been very careful not to go anywhere with a crowd. He had been impatient, urging me to go to places but I was always with teddy, he couldn't do anything about it. It's been a week of me acting like a stupid innocent kid in front of him and he didn't suspect a thing._

_"Thinking about me? Why? You like me?" Disgust could be heard in his voice. I rolled my eyes internally. I swear, answering him disgusted me more. " y--yeah...it's all right if you hate me for it. I'm weird...mom told me I'm a Satan's pawn... Dad said I was a mistake" _

_He held my hand _ _tightly_ _, shaking his head while playing the angel he was. "You're never a Satan's pawn...and you're never a mistake" there was where he was wrong. He didn't know I could be worst than a Satan's pawn and I was a mistake he made...he made a mistake messing with me. I will make his life a living hell. I will never let him live happily. I will hunt his life like how they hunted me...I will make sure he will remember me in his entire life. I would kill hi-_

_I stopped myself before I start losing my sanity. I should play around with him more. The more prideful he get, the better his expression will be later once he realized that he was the one trapped. "Does that mean...you like me back?" I asked him, an amused smiled on mu fave as he nodded. "Then kiss me" It's fine with me. It's fine for a little sacrifice if I could make him feel as disgusted as me. _   
_I slowly walked to him, grabbing his collar and pressing my lips on his. It was an angry kiss, I remembered biting his lips until he started bleeding. Only then did I pulled away, a satisfied grin on my face and a disgusted look on his face. "You're angry?" I asked him but he quickly shook his head. Oh, I'm sure he was raging with fire. _

_"I need to meet teddy today. He's teaching me how to fight!" I told him cheerfully, running away before he could say anything. I had been learning how to fight with Teddy. He promised me if he was not with me, I could protect myself. _

_I met Teddy and he taught me a few things, how to jab a person, how to kick a person, how to headlock a person. It was hard for me a first because I had a lean figure but Teddy told me to work out often so it will be easier for me to learn fighting._

_I was walking to my room when I heard voices. It wasn't one that I didn't recognize. It was Yedam's voice. "How dare he kiss me! It was fucking disgusting! He's gay! Eeww!!!" _

_"He should be grateful I didn't punch his face!" The more he talked, the better it get. It's funny how a small person like me could effect him that much. "I change my mind..." I said as I jogged to my room. I should do it tomorrow._

_That night, I went to his room and asked him to meet me at field the next day. He agreed easily like how I agreed to him whenever he begged me to do something for him. _   
_Pity him...he didn't know what was coming for him._

_-_   
  



	15. 15

Jeongin had been sleeping for days. When he woke up, he saw the calendar on the wall. It fast forwarded to two days later. Which meant, they will come in 2 more days.

\- click! Slam!

Jeongin turned his head, hissing in pain when he realized there was a bandage around his head. "You're awake?" Unlike the other three who he had always met, this guy who was wearing a white coat seemed friendlier and nicer. "Jeongin, right? I'm Jinu. A doctor here. How are you feeling?"

Shitty- Jeongin said nothing instead. He shook his head. "I'm fine" he said, with a pained look. Jinu sighed. "I told them not to be harsh on you. I'm sorry" Jinu said as he patted Jeongin's shoulder.Jeongin held Jinu's hands, his body trembling "can I stay here with you?"

Jinu was hesitant but he didn't want to see an innocent person beaten up like this. " sure...I will talk to Seunghoon later."

"I'm sorry for asking too much" Jeongin said, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry" he chanted, gaining a pitiful look from Jinu. "That's fine"  
"You rest, first" Jinu said , letting go and standing up to find Seunghoon.

The weak expression on Jeongin's face disappeared, a playful grin replaced his frown. "I'm sorry" He giggled. "I'm sorry"

"I'm really sorry for taking advantage of your kindness" How could he forgot this feeling? This feeling of letting someone's hope high and then crushing them. The feeling of fooling someone and then revealing his true self. Teddy told him to keep himself in control but he could no longer do it.

He had been keep here for days without his medicine, the voices were coming back and so was the dreams.   
He was dangerous. He was unstable yet nobody know about it. "I can't wait to crush you, Lee seunghoon...Kim Jennie"

"But...I need to make sure my uncle is fine" even if Jeongin was losing his morality, he still care about the people he loves.  
-  
Jinu and Jeongin started talking to each other and it seemed like Jinu was trying to help him out. "If you don't know anything, I won't force you to say what you don't know" at least, Jinu had a brain and he used it. He knew he couldn't force Jeongin to admit something he didn't know. For two whole days Jeongin kept his angelic smiles on and laughed inside his heart whenever he saw Jinu fighting with Seunghoon about him living in the infirmary instead of the basement.

Jinu was a great help, at some point, he was allowed to meet with Jaebum and get him treated. He was grateful to Jinu but kind or not, the male was still on the enemy's side.

He acted as clingy as he could and asked Jinu about this place he was captivated in. Jinu wouldn't answer him clearly but he knew there was a few other rooms underneath this place other than the room he was in and the one Jaebum was in. The place was also secured with guards. There's no way he could leave this place easily.

"Where are you going?" Jeongin asked when he saw Jinu leaving the infirmary. "I have to talk to Mino about something. You stay here. The guards are outside but they won't hurt you" Jeongin nodded, he had been acting clingy around Jinu on purpose to see see whether he could use him or not.

He knew Jinu wouldn't just leave the room with him alone if there were anything important around but Jeongin still went ahead with his plan, going through the infirmary room to find anything useful that can be used as a weapon.

He groaned when the only thing he could find was some stupid medicine that couldn't be of any use for him. He sat in the bed, biting his nail as he looked at the clock. Jinu had only left him for an hour, the older male usually come back after 2 hours or so. If he don't find anything, it would be hard to escape. He sat on the bed, biting on his nails as he looked around the room when he heard the door opening.

-click!

He raised an eyebrow when he saw a familiar face but it wasn't jinu's. A grin erupted on Jeongin's face when he saw who it was.

Yedam's body trembled in fear when he saw Jeongin. - _why is he here? Is he here because he's mad at me? _Many questions rushed to him but when Jeongin approached him, instead of the Jeongin he was afraid of, Jeongin was acting like the Jeongin he used to be 'friend' with. "Yedam! I'm so glad to meet you here!" His voice was as cheerful as it used to be but yedam could feel himself pissing when he saw the expression after the sweet smile. "Have you been well?"

Yedam took a step back, his back hitting against the door. He looked at the door, thinking he could escape if he grab the door knob before Jeongin could do anything. His hand reached the door knob but so did Jeongin's. Jeongin held Yedam's hand, giving it a squeeze, holding it tightly. "I asked you, 'have you been well?' " Yedam let out an awkward chuckled, nodding his head. "What about you?" Yedam asked, Jeongin shrugging his shoulder.

"I had been better. You work with YG?" Jeongin asked, letting go of Yedam's hand as he went back to the bed. Yedam felt like he should escape as fast as he could but Jeongin's gaze wasn't letting him go, he shook his head. "Not officially yet"

"What do you mean by 'officially yet?' " Yedam shouldn't disclose anything about this fact but as if he was being controlled, he answered Jeongin swiftly. " You know YG have this trainee system. They're training to work for them...so, I had been here for a month?" Jeongin nodded his head. "So, they teach you how to fight?"

"Yeah but I'm still not quite good with it...but-" Yedam tried to pry himself off Jeongin's gaze by walking around. "What are you doing here anyway?"   
Jeongin tilted his head, wondering what he should answer. Telling Yedam he was captivated there wouldn't be any of help. "Oh, I stay here with Jinu-hyung" Yedam's ear perked up. "Jinu-hyung? From winner?" Jeongin nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Yedam shook his head, laughing. "No, just...I didn't know you know Winner. They're like one of the best team in YG. I look up to them too..." As yedam started talking about winner, Jeongin observed him closely, noticing a little bulge in Yedam's pocket and something sticking out from his sleeve looking like a sharp end. "Do they teach you how to use knife?" Jeongin made eye contact with Yedam who stopped talking. "Eh? Ah....yeah. I'm here to learn from winner..."

"Oh, you mean in the training room?" Jeongin tried to find out and Yedam nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that?"

Jeongin smiled, waving his hand at Yedam to come closer to him. "Sit here. Let's talk more about us. I hadn't been in touch with you for so long after you got out"

Jeongin rubbed his nape, eyes roaming everywhere and acting as if he was feeling as awkward as Yedam. "Yedam?" He asked, Yedam looking up at him, eyes no longer looking as scared as before. He figured Jeongin must had changed in some ways just like him. "I'm sorry for what I did...I shouldn't have push you off the cliff" Yedam blinked in surprised, he didn't know why Jeongin should be sorry about that. After all, "you never pushed me! I fell, remember? You just happened to be there" jeongin stared at Yedam for a long time.

_Did he just say I didn't push him?-_ Jeongin though, finding it weird as he remembered after calling Yedam to the field, he pulled the guy towards somewhere secluded, away from the field and pushed him off the cliff. He hadn't meet the boy ever since then. Yedam was released from Rose wood after his parents came to pick him, terrified by the fact their rebellious son was injured. "Right, I didn't push you but I feel guilty and if you knew that, why do you look so scared of me?"

Yedam bit his lips before telling the truth "I said some mean things about you to my friends back then. I even..." Yedam started sobbing, it really looked like he was feeling guilty. " how can I do that to you? We were good friends weren't we? I swear I love you so much! I see you like a brother. After I fell from the cliff, I woke up and remember everything...I hoped I don't because I hadn't been living well after knowing I did something like that to someone so precious! " Jeongin's eyes softened, hand patting on Yedam's back as he comforted his old friend. The both of the said nothing and hugged each other for a while. Yedam couldn't see it as hr was hugging Jeongin but the fox looking boy wasn't smiling. Be was expressionless, staring at the door while thinking , his memories must had been fucked up after falling off the cliff- he ruffled his hair, thinking of how stupid this whole hugging and comforting business was.

"Can we still be friends?" Yedam asked and Jeongin hummed, hands still around Yedam's shoulder, he gripped them a but harder and Yedam winced in pain. "Oh, sorry. I just miss you a lot"

"So, do you forgive me?" Yedam shook his head, he didn't mind the pain. He thought what Jeongin went through was worser than what he went through. Jeongin hummed, a senile smile creeping on his lips but the second Yedam hugged him tighter, a glimpse of discomfort feeling appeared in his eyes. He felt disgusted, sweet talking to the boy he hated so much. Hate might not even explain what he felt. He felt something more than loath.

-!!!!

The two of them separated when they heard the sound of siren going out. "Intruder" Yedam whispered, eyes looking at Jeongin with concern. He held Jeongin's hands tightly. "We must run. We can't be here. The intruder will find us here and it's dangerous" Jeongin's heart started thumping when the image of his friends saving him and his uncle crossed his mind. He looked at Yedam, tilting his head "so, we're going out from here?" Yedam nodded.

"We need to find Jinu-hyung. I'm here to give him this" Yedam pulled out a small glass bottle that looked like a normal medicine to Jeongin but he knew it wasn't. He recognize the bottle. It was a poison. "Did he tell you where he was going?" Yedam asked as he picked himself up and pulling Jeongin up.

"To where JB is captivated" Jeongin lied, pulling Yedam's hand to stand up. Yedam nodded his head and pulled the both of them to the door, getting out where he saw that the guards were no longer there. Jeongin his his smile well once he realized that there wasn't any guards along their pathway, probably because they were busy handling the 'intruders'.  
The both of them walked down the familiar looking stairs Jeongin had seen before when he was carried out from the basement [when he fainted but he was still half conscious].

Yedam looked around, frowning to see there wasn't any guard here either. "What are they doing? What if the intruders come here?" Jeongin shrugged, hiding something inside his pocket as he reached for the door knob of JB's room. "Maybe because Jinu hyung is here" Yedam said nothing since Jeongin was probably right but the only thing he was wrong about was that Jinu was never there and he was actually walking into a trap.

When the door knob twisted and the door opened, Jeongin ushered Yedam to go in first being the gentleman he was. They walked inside, Jeongin locking the door, still smiling sweetly to Yedam who started to feel unsure. The both of their head snapped to the right when they heard sound of coughing. "They sure did beat him bad...I pity him" Yedam said as he walked down the stairs. "But where is Jinu-hyung?" Yedam asked looking around when he felt something around his waist, it was Jeongin's hands. Yedam turnt into a messy flustered boy. "What are you doing, foxy?"

Jeongin cringed at the old pet name Yedam used to call him. "Just.... You've changed. Too bad we're both on different sides" Jeongin whispered as he stabbed the poor boy with fucked up memories. He pulled out the knife he stole from Yedam when they were hugging at the infirmary, blood leaking out from Yedam's back as he stabbed a few more on different spot. He pushed the boy away, kicking him as the boy's breath hitched, coughing up blood. Jeongin made sure to stab him around the chest area just to see him coughing up blood. It was too bad he didn't see Yedam dying when he pushed him off the cliff. "W--why?   
Jeongin stayed silent as he took Yedam's hat, putting it over his head as souvenir. Instead of replying the dying boy, he grinned innocently. He turns his had to his uncle who had been unconscious for a while. Just a few days ago he was looking fine after being treated but after a day he's back in this state. Even if there was a smiled maintained on Jeongin's face, his hand was gripping tightly around the knife. He wiped the bloody knife on Yedam's clothes, not caring whether the boy was still alive or not, standing up after that to approach his uncle.

He put the knife into his pocket and carried the older male to find out where the exit was. He wasn't as weak as the others thought, he could carry Jaebum easily without a hitch. Thanks to the information's he gathered from Jinu, he was able to find the exit easily and as expected, his friends were making scene at the entrance. He looked down at the male in his hands, placing him down behind some boxes. It was a warehouse, so it wasn't weird to have many boxes there.

Jeongin left him there and walked back from where he appeared. He remembered Yedam telling him about the training room. He walked around a bit, nodding at any guard he met , hiding his face with the cap but nobody questioned him as they saw the identification card around Jeongin's neck that belonged to Yedam. "Training room...training room..." He muttered when someone grabbed him by his shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing here boy?"  
He lifted his head up, his eyes meeting with the stranger. "Do you know where the training room is?"

"It's the other way around. Who are you..." Jeongin smiled, hiding his head before pulling the guard into a room, snapping his neck and inhaled in satisfaction when he heard the snapping sound. He took off the guard's clothes and squinted his eyes in disgust. " I prefer red..gee...YG and their fashion sense. Always black"   
He put on the clothes, taking the guard's gun before walking out from the room. He walked towards the training room without having to be stopped by any guards since he was wearing the same uniform as them.

He arrived at the training room and laughed at himself. It was like being in a weapon heaven. He grabbed a few hand guns and few gadgets he didn't know what the function was but he was sure he will find out about it at some point.

He went out while looking at the weird gadget in his hand. "What the hell is this?" He asked himself before clicking a button, his instinct telling him to throw it away and he did threw it into the training room.before walking back to the entrance when he heard a loud sound of explosion, guards running down towards the training room, bumping into him every single time. He looked at the panicked guards and shrugged. "So, that's what it was for. The explosion is not that big" he said , jogging towards the entrance where he saw his uncle was still in deep sleep. He slapped his uncle's face lightly " you do sleep well I'm this situation, huh?" He teased and stood up, cap still hiding his face as he walked to the middle of the battle field where he saw Minho fighting with two guards, he approached them like a friend and the two guards were relieved another one of them were there.

Jeongin chuckled lightly, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Minho playfully. He pulled the trigger but instead of Minho, it was the guard behind him. "Surprise!" Jeongin yelled as he pushed Minho away, gunning another guy on the head, he continued shooting from 1 to 7 heads


	16. 16

"So, how did it go?" Chan sat down in front of Day6, all of them looking at each other, waiting to see who will inform Chan of the current situation.

"Ehem!" Jae cleared his throat, raising one hand to volunteer. "As of last night, as expected, YG was going against us. As your team went to save JB and Jeongin, Twice had taken down BlackPink and destroy YG's official building while my team took down Ikon and eliminated YG. Now, we have both BlackPink and Ikon held at the headquarter" Jae clapped his hand, patting himself for giving a good explanation.

"Any idea why they want to eliminate JYP?" Chan asked, crossing his legs and folding his arms as Day6 became silent. "Well, that. We're still investigating BlackPink and Ikon."

—creak! slam!

All head turned to the person who had entered the room— Felix. The younger of them all bowed at Day6 and smiled politely. "I think Jeongin have something for us to listen to"

All of them stared each other before standing up to go into the living room where Jeongin was sitting in the middle, holding a cup of hot chocolate to calm himself down while the others were staring at him. Team Got7 was nowhere to be seen as they had already headed to where JYP was to join the investigation with team Ikon.   
Seungjin, the leader of Day6 bowed at them, turning to Chan informing the younger he had to excuse himself and his team.

"We have to go to the headquarter. We still have unfinished business there. Inform us if you know anything" Chan nodded, saying nothing as the seniors headed out from their house. He looked back at Jeongin who was fidgeting in the sofa, slowly walking to Jeongin, grabbing his hand and smiling reassuringly at him.

"So, what do you want to tell us?", Jeongin took a deep breath, sighing as he held Chan's hand tightly. " well, I know why YG is doing all of this ", It took him a while to explain how JYP stock was raising and YG planned to eliminate JYP because many old YG's stockholders had switched from YG to JYP. The stockholders had gave out command to kill YG's clients as they were planning to harm JYP and his new stockholders. " and about that pendrive..." When the pendrive was mentioned, Chan grimaced at the bad memory. "I actually did saw what's inside" he said, sheepishly rubbing his nape. "But I don't understand what it was until I was kidnapped"

"Do you know about it?" Jeongin asked, looking at Chan for answer but the older merely shook his head. " yeah, they're the people JYP want to recruit. Why?" Jeongin shook his head, pointing at the pendrive he had requested to be taken out from Woojin's room. "That's half of it. They're actually YG's new recruits. YG had his eyes on them and the stockholders knew of it. JYP needed to make sure YG had no hidden weapon within their headquarter. You probably realize bunch of the guards we attacked was amateurish because they weren't specially trained and YG's lacking people in his group"

"They kidnapped us because they thought JYP wants to eliminate the people in the pendrive which they are wrong because I'm pretty sure I saw one of the client at JYP ENT when I was working a few weeks before these happened. Like you said, they're JYP new recruits, so my best guess is JYP want all of them to be on his side"

"And that's about it" Jeongin exclaimed, thankful he had been digging around information from Jinu and whispers he heard from the guards. "And..." Jeongin suddenly slurred, eyes shaking when he accidentally grabbed Chan's hand tightly, causing the older to hiss in pain. Jeongin pulled his hand away, sending an apologetic look to Chan.

"Can I make an honest confession?", Jeongin asked, eyes filled with confidence for once but insecuritie soon downed him when he made eye contact with all of his friends." Is it about that?" His head snapped to Changbin who was sitting next to Felix. Jeongin knitted his eyebrows in confusion before it came to him. Changbin was the one who went through his things. Jeongin bobbed his head.

"I don't know where to start but I think I have to tell you this. Two years ago..." He looked warily at his friends, his breath becoming unsteady.

"I was sent to a juvenile school for attempting to kill my parents" silence downed the room,nobody dared to say anything until Felix interrupted the silence. "You must have your reason..."

Jeongin shook his head, "I didn't because I didn't try to kill them...I was accused wrongly" he explained how his parents had been abusing him as they believed he brought them bad luck. "My father's business went bankcrupt and we had a lot of debt. I think of the debter came to get their money but not in the best way ever...they hurt my parents. One way lead to another, I was there, looking like I tried to kill them when the police arrived and yeah, that's how I'm here instead of doing music like how I wanted to"

"My time in Rose Wood wasn't the best time I had ever went through in my life. There were a lot of bullying, betraying and bad things which influenced me to be a worser version of me. I kept having nightmares about them and voices...there's voices in my head which keep telling me to harm the people around me and myself...I —" before he knew it, he had started sobbing, feeling sudden warmth around him when his friends hugged him.

"Oh, innie. We didn't know" jeongin shook his head. "I'm a bad person. I don't feel bad for killing people. I don't —" he choked out. "I feel happy...I feel happy when I see people who cause me harm die. Yedam? The kid you said sounded nice? I killed him. He was my friend in Rose Wood but he betrayed me..."

"You're not a bad person, Jeongin. You just want to protect your friends and the people you love. Even if you don't kill them, we would have done it for you" Felix said, cupping Jeongin's face, caressing his salty tears away from his cheeks. The others agreed, "well, it doesn't sound so convincing coming from a group of hitman but even if we're not hitman we will still kill them for you" Jisung said, shrugging his shoulder.

"But how am I going to o through my days? After all of this end, we will just separate and the pain won't ever go away..." Jeongin said in between his sob. "Hey, it won't end just like that. We've been through these months together. Our friendship is not that easy to be broken" Minho informed.

"And you're our friend to begin with...oh, right plus JB hyung's nephew", Seungmin said, pulling Woojin and Changbin. " you could always meet us and you know? Still work in JYP! Make music like you want to!"

"Unless you want to be a hitman, you got the skill and you already know too much anyway—", Woojin pulled Jisung's ear. " he's not becoming a hitman " Jisung pushed Woojin away, running to hide behind Minho and Hyunjin, sticking his tongue out as Jeongin burst into laughter. "What do you say?" Chan asked, smiling she he saw the widening grin on Jeongin's face. "I...guess this is fine for now? I don't really know what to do next but can I move back to my house?",   
Chan nodded. " yeah, you can but we will keep you in check for a week until it seem safer to leave you alone and we can hang out anytime you want" Jeongin smiled widely, feeling reassured to know where he will be next and what he will do next.

"Hey, can I see my uncle today?" Jeongin asked Chan whilst his other friends were playing around in the background. Chan who was looking at them turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Jeongin, nodding his head. "Of course, he needs accompany anyway. The other Got7 is at JYP"   
"We can go now, if you want" Chan said, Jeongin bobbing his head cutely. "Sure, let me grab my things first" Jeongin stated, racing his way up to his room and took his pill of medicine along with him.

He looked at the medicine in his hand and smiled dryly. He placed it inside his pocket and ran out, smiling at Chan who was waiting for him at the car. "Which hospital is he in?" Jeongin asked, putting on the seatbelt, Chan looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He started the engine while answering Jeongin. "Not hospital. At the headquarter, we have a our own medical team. So, he's there"

"Is it fine to bring me there?" Jeongin asked, raising an eyebrow. After all, he wasn't part of the team. " it's fine. I have your back and it's your uncle you're meeting" Jeongin nodded, not asking anything anymore as they sat in awkward silence. Once in a while, he would go glance at Chan and when he looked away, Chan would do the same.

"Take a picture...it last longer", Jeongin whispered under his breath, gaining Chan's attention. " what?" The older asked, snapping his head to Jeongin's direction. The younger shook his head, cupping Chan's head as he pushed Chan's head away. "Focus on the road"

"Just...aren't you going to say anything?" Jeongin said, fiddling his fingers out of nervousness. Chan hummed. "What is there more to say? You already said it all. Don't waste your energy"

"I killed many people yesterday..." Jeongin suddenly said and Chan let him talk. "Weirdly, I don't feel bad about it. I feel relieved even. I don't know if that makes me a bad person" Jeongin chuckled. "Even when I say this, you still don't have anything to say to me?" Jeongin turned his head to stare at Chan. "What if I betray you and kill you guys or something?

Chan sighed, patting Jeongin's head. " I know you wouldn't do that" Jeongin was taken aback. It was Chan who said he was not trustworthy and he might just injure his members and that was only a few months ago. "Not what you said when we first met"   
"Plus...I actually opened that pen drive." Jeongin said, proving himself untrustworthy. "Why are you even so eager to make me hate you?" Chan asked, pressing the break pedal with his feet, slowing down hen they arrived in front if the red light.

"Because..." Jeongin's voice was small, he was afraid to say the truth but this was the only time to talk about it when the others were not there. "Because...I don't want to—" he looked up, making eye contact with Chan before he looked away again. "— to be hurt again" he whispered, not liking how he killed Yedam the day before. He didn't want that to be his last result if Chan hurt him. 


	17. 17

The news had spread in JYP. All YG's client who refused to be alliance or those who were seen as danger was reported to the police for their unusual drug and weapon business while the candidate of the new recruits had been interviewed by JYP himself— safe to be said they were part of JYP now.

However, one man was unable to be located. He was the most important client of YG's but his identity had never been revealed. Even YG himself never meet him face to face. It was always only over a phone call. JYP knew of his existence but couldn't pinpoint who he was. JYP could only ever be on full guard.

On the other hand, Jaebum was recovering at high speed, his fractured hand was healing, and the stab wounds on his body were closing. He would talk with Jeongin everyday; complaining he couldn't cook breakfast for his cute little nephew in this kind of state. His uncle was a professional complainer which he didn't mind because seeing Jaebum still kicking it in and was doing better, safe without danger coming after him anymore made Jeongin felt relieved but when he remembered who his uncle was working for his heart sunk down. Wherever he goes,there will be danger but he couldn't stop his uncle doing what he wanted to.

Still, knowing his uncle was safe for now put him in a good mood and he was finally able to sleep without nightmares. His nightmares hadn't come for weeks and it was all thanks to his friends who constantly helped him whenever he had an episode or whatever.

Talking about sleep, he no longer stayed with stray kids. He went back to his small comfy house he had grew fond of ever since his uncle brought him there. So far everything was great, nothing happened but that didn't mean he wasn't in danger. Chan had insisted to guard him but after a week or so, Jeongin dismissed him. He was angry, Chan was angry and they hadn't talk for a week due to some stupid argument.

Jeongin had just returned from the JYP's new headquarter, he stood frozen in don't of his house gate— in front of the door step was two individual which he wished he didn't need to see. "Jeongin, how have you been?" The Lady in bright red coat asked, her big sunglasses hiding the real intention in her eyes. Enraged. That was what Jeongin was. He was enraged. "What are you doing here? " he snarled— more like he spat it venomously. He hissed and took a few steps back.

The lady had a scowl on her face as she yelled, "is this how you treat your mother after not seeing her for 2 years?!" He felt a pang on his face as the lady's hand harshly slapped his cheek, leaving his skin stinging — her nails had grazed his cheek like old time. 'Nostalgic' he joked to himself before he glared at his surprisingly biological mother. He looked at his father who was standing like a statue, saying nothing from begining till now. He bit his lips, his father had always been like this. Even when his mother beat him up, his father had never looked at his way. He once was obsessed to get his father's attention but seeing how it was now, he was really foolish back then. "You owe me some respect, young man!" She spat.  
Jeongin clenched and unclenched his fist, tears brimming in his eyes as he glared at the cruel couple. "What do you want?" He repeated, hatred was filled in his sentence, not a single hint of fondness was in his voice. His father coughed, clearing his throat and finally saying something after a few minutes of awkward looking at his son and wife against each others' throats. "We need a place to stay"  
Jeongin lifted his eyebrow, looking at his father in disbelief, mouth agape while looking back and forth at his mother then his father. He felt like a total clown here. Were they really going to act as if they didn't abuse him for years, put him in a juvana school for doing a crime he didn't do and now this? He must had seemed like a whole joke to them; a total pushover."we're staying here" Jeongin widened his eyes , shaking his head in disagreement.

"This is my house and uncle. Outsiders are no allowed" The lady tolled her eyes, pointing at the door. "This is my house too! I grow up here! Now shut up and opened the damn door!...we had been here for three hours, just where did this brat went to?" She mumbled the last words, blowing her hand for heat. "Uncle won't let you stay here" Jeongin said, holding the house key tightly until he felt numb.

Mrs.Yang saw her key and smirked, snatching it easily away from him. "Yeah, what can an injured man possibly do?"

That was it, that was the last straw before his own home was taken away from him— but wait "how did she knows....uncle is injured?" He felt unsettled and walked away from the house. First, he needed to find somewhere to sleep. It was better than going back to that house with them inside.

He didn't want to bother Chan, not when they were having a beef at least. If he asked one of his friends, they would tell on him to Chan. Childish but that's what they do ever since he got kidnapped. Everyone just turned paranoid over him. They forgot one thing, he was an adult who was capable of solving his own problem.

The first person he could think of other than Chan was Teddy, the huggable guard he met at Rose Wood high.  
-  
— ding! dong!

Jeongin swayed his body, left to right as he waited for the gentleman guard to open the door for him.  
_Click_!

When the door was opened, he grinned ear to ear when he saw Teddy who still had his bed hair and bear pajama on. "Hi!" Jeongin said as he excused himself in, ignoring the confused look on Teddy's face.

"Jeongin?" The slightly older guy asked, Jeongin laughing as he sat down at the sofa. "I told you I will visit"

"Yeah but you hadn't contact me in months. What's up with that? I'm hurt" Teddy complained, closing the door behind him as he dragged his feet to where Jeongin was sitting at.

"Oh, I had been busy trying to fit in?" He said, more like a question.

"Okey, really. What's up. Jeongin?" Teddy said, sitting next to Jeongin as the younger rolled his eyes, throwing his hand to the air. "Fine! My parents came to my house and I don't want to stay there with them in there!"

"What about your uncle? He allowed them to?" Jeongin shook his head, sighing. "My uncle is working oversea" he lied but it was better than nothing. " just kick them out, Jeongin. Call the police"

"I can't! That's too cruel! They're my parents. I should be considerate to them at least!" Teddy laughed, scoffing while staring at Jeongin in disbelief. "They weren't considerate when they made you a criminal" Teddy said with a scowl on his face.   
Even after all the abuse, after all the hurtful action and words, Jeongin still had a space for his parents in his heart. He might act strong but he wasn't. He had his uncle who loves him, friends who adored him, teddy who accept him but, even so he still crave for one thing — his parents' love. No matter how much he hated them, he still wanted the attention, the love, anything you should get from your parents.

Jeongin stayed mum, he grabbed Teddy's pajama and begged him to let him stay "I will go tomorrow...I just need to find a place to stay!" Teddy sighed. "Fine! I can't let you sleep at the street or something! Just stay here as long as you want to"

Jeongin smiled brightly, throwing himself to teddy, hugging him tightly.   
-  
Jeongin shuffled around the spare bed room, trying to search for his phone he had forgotten where he put last night. "Why am I always late?" He mumbled, searching the night stand once again before he found it lying under the pillow.

"Jeongin?! I need to go to work now! Lock the door when you go out to work!" Jeongin immediately turned his head around, running to the door where he shouted "wait! Drop me off work!" He ran towards Teddy's car, smiling shamelessly as he entered the car without Teddy's permission. "Fine, where do you work?"

"JYPent." Teddy raised an eyebrow. "You work there? Wasn't that place destroyed or something?" Jeongin nodded his head, indeed it was destroyed by YG but the place could be tidied up. It wasn't like just because a small mess, they suddenly needed to transfer to a new building, that's silly. "Yeah, I work as a broadcaster. I sing!"

"I should check you out then sometimes and we're here..." Teddy said as he pulled the car in front of of the big building with JYP logo hanging at the top of it. "Okei! You don't need to pick me up. I will grab a cab!" Jeongin said before running out, greeting the guard and walked inside. Once again he felt like a normal guy but the thought of his parents hanging around his and his uncle's house, irritated him. He let out a groa when somebody pulled him by his shoulder.

"Why are you sulking?" It was Seungmin who had pinched his nose until it turned red like Rudolph. "Stop, I don't like it when you do that!", Jeongin said laughing as Seungmin imitated him. "sToP, I dOn'T LiKe iT wHeN yOu dO ThaT!"

Jeongin rolled his eyes, pushing Seungmin away before he ran to his room, eyes widened when he saw who was in there. "Hey..." He said awkwardly to Chan who was looking at his table. "Hey" Chan smiled as he walked closer to Jeongin and patted his head. "What are you doing here? Are you not busy?" Jeongin asked as he set his bag down on the sofa. He felt awkward as they hadn't talk for a whole week yet he suddenly came here.

"Today is your first day back to work. I just want to see you if you are doing fine and I want to say sorry?"

Jeongin laughed and spun around. "I'm doing fine! I can totally nail today's broadcast!" He giggled, earning a soft gaze from Chan. "And....I forgive you! I'm sorry too. I know you're just worried. I shouldn't have said that mean words to you..."

— 'since when do you ever care?!' Those words really left some sharp pieces in Chan's heart.

Chan smiled, nodding his head.  
"I have to go now. So, good luck" Chan said, planting a kiss on Jeongin's forehead before he walked to the door, Jeongin grabbing him by his hand, pulling himself closer to the older before he left a peck on Chan's cheek. "You too" he said as he pushed Chan out from the room, not letting the older of them two to day anything. He cupped his cheek and squealed.

"Why did I do that?" He asked himself, hiding his face with his palm before he sat on his seat, putting on his mask before he went live.

"Hey! I'm back! Yeah and I'm fine. I'm sorry for not notifying any of you of what happened!" He started chatting with his viewers, answering their questions of the attack. He covered some part with white lies and some with the truth. He made sure to tell them what necessary and none of the sacred informations he knew.

He was in the middle of his live when he received a text from an unknown number. It wasn't anything new. He usually got random texts from strangers but this one was different.

— 'I know who you are'

Jeongin clenched his fist in anger when the chatbox in his room live suddenly blew up. -" know who you are."

"You murderer"

"You criminal"

"Yang Jeongin"

His heart dropped. Who? Who in the world leaked his identity?!   
-


End file.
